The Mummy: The Scroll Of Life
by nefertirievy
Summary: The O'Connells and friends are in a battle against time to try to put away a mummy but this time ist not Imhotep. Its his brother?!!!
1. The Mummy: The Scroll Of Life

****

The Mummy: The Scroll Of Life

Chapter 1

Intro: We find the O'Connell's back in Egypt six months after their second encounter with Imhotep. This time they plan on staying away from books and chests. But with the O'Connell's, cautious doesn't come easily.

A young girl moved stealthily amongst the crowd of Syrian people with great ease. Her brown hair was covered by a black turban that also covered her slightly tanned face. The brown eyes held a mysterious gaze as they looked amongst the crowed for a particular group of people. She had heard of a couple and their son who were on their way back to Humanaptra. she then saw the family she was looking for. She looked them over carefully, examining this family and then she saw it. The scroll sticking out of the rug sack the man was carrying. She realized she could do nothing with all of them together, so she waited, following closely.

"Rick, I'm going to take Alex to get a book for the trip." Evy said sweetly to her husband.

"Alright, I'll be around here, but Evy, be careful with the book alright?" Rick asked.

"I always am." she said with a slyish grin as she took their son and walked off."

"Yeah, right." Rick said to himself. "Sure you are." 

The girl saw this as an opportunity to get him alone, and get what she was coming for. She walked up to O'Connell cautiously.

"Hello... sir." she said 

"Um, may I talk to you?" she asked as she tapped Rick on the shoulder who turned around.

"Hi... and sure what do you want?" Rick asked trying to figure out if he knew this girl

"Oh, well um, I thought I recognized you but I guess I was wrong, so I'll just be on my way." "Good day." The girl quickly walked away.

"Hey dad!" Alex said as he and his mum came walking up.

"Hey Alex." Rick said staring in the direction of the girl.

"Who was that?" asked Evy.

"I don't know, but there's something about her that reminds me of.." Rick started but Alex quickly interrupted, as he had noticed something.

"Dad, where's the scroll?" Alex asked

Rick looked in the rug sack. He realized the girl had stolen the scroll right in front of him.

" Now I remember, she reminds me of Jonathan!." Rick said as he ran off into the direction the girl had gone in.

" Come on Alex." Evy said as she grabbed her son and followed Rick.

Rick had came to a three way street in the middle of the town. 

"Great!" " Now what?" he said as Evy and Alex came up behind him.

" Rick, we have to get that scroll back." Evy said looking around

" Yeah, I know honey, but there's a slight problem." " Have you noticed the three streets?" Rick said in his somewhat annoyed voice

"Well, it shouldn't be too difficult.." Evy started

" I thought you were supposed to be smart." Rick interrupted still looking

" What's that suppose to mean?" Evy said now getting angry.

Meanwhile, Alex had realized which way the girl had gone and tried to get his parents attention who were now arguing.

" Dad." Alex said. " Mum." he said

" Listen here O'Connell, don't you tell me.." 

" Guys!!" Alex yelled and his parents looked at him. " She went left." Alex said

" How do you know? " Rick asked puzzled.

" Because, if you go straight that's the way out of the fort and she wouldn't go that way because she would be in sight." "And she didn't go right because its a dead end." Alex said also annoyed. " Its not hard dad." Alex finished.

" See O'Connell, its not hard and to think and eight year old boy had to tell you." Evy said smiling but still a little angry.

" Yeah alright, I get it. Lets get going before she gets farther away." Rick said as they took the street on the left.

The girl slowed down as she reached a casaba taking a breath.

" Well , that was easier than I thought it would be." she said to herself. " I think it deserves a toast, to my victory.'' she said as she smiled and walked in the casaba.

As she entered she ran into a drunk man. "Sorry." she mumbled, checking that the scroll was in her pocket and returning her attention to getting a drink. She knew that her pursuers would be after her really soon. 

She sat down at the bar table and ordered some whiskey. She gulped down 3 glasses before the O'Connell's finally walked in. The taller man walked over to her. She glared at him. Rick stared at this marvel of a girl. She looked about 5'6 and had black robes on. She looked about 19 or so and at the moment, smelled heavily of whiskey. He pulled up a stool right beside her. Maybe she was drunk enough that he could "coerce" the scroll off her.

" Hi. I'm Rick." " I don't think we were properly introduced when you took my scroll." he said. "But I believe you have something of mine." Rick finished.

Evy and Alex walked in

" Well, it certainly isn't your heart." she spat glaring at the woman and her son.

" What's your name thief?" Evy asked.

" You guys think I'm drunk!" " You think you can take this scroll off of me.. well it takes more than 3 shots of whiskey to get me drunk!" the girl snapped.

Rick stared in shock. " Three shots?" he thought to himself. He was amazed. Jonathan came into the bar.

" Hey Mariana!" he screamed at her patting her on the back. The girl sighed and her eye twitched. Darn him she thought. 

" You know her?!" Rick asked. " Wait , of course you know her, you only mix with people like you!" Rick finished.

" Well I only know her because she's my dancing partner." Jonathan said hugging the girl's arm.

" Dance partner Uncle Jon?" "You cant dance!" Alex said.

" Exactly Alex!" "That's why I'm dancing." Jonathan said without thinking.

" Gee Alex, you a bright one today" Rick stated remembering the trouble in the street.

" Alright lady!, I'm gonna say this once, give us the scroll and we will leave." Rick said.

" Gee, that scares me." the girl said snickering

" Listen." said Evy " I'm sure there's something you want. Perhaps we can work something out." she finished.

" Yeah Evy, good idea. We can trade for the scroll" Rick answered. " What do you want?" Rick asked the girl

" Wait a bloody minute!" Jonathan interrupted. " I stole your stuff all the time and I never got offered anything!" Jonathan snapped.

" Jonathan, that's because your a wimp and once your caught, you try to find your way out of it with some stupid excuse and don't even think to ask." Rick answered

" First of all.." the girl started. " My name isn't lady!" 

" Well what is it?" Rick asked smartly

" Its Mariana!" she snapped back

" Well, Mariana, what is it you want?" Rick asked

" I want the scroll!" she answered

" Well that's a problem because so do we!" Rick said. " That's a problem isn't it?"

" You're right, it is a problem.. yours!" Mariana said angrily

" Oh for goodness sake, lets settle down alright? We just want our scroll back." Evy said.

" Well your just a goody goody aren't you?" Marian asked

" I beg your pardon?!" Evy snapped

" Watch it!" Rick said

" And you, you are just some big protector aren't you?" Mariana added

" No! My wife can do more than good for protecting herself, but she's my wife and nobody talks to her like that!" Rick yelled

" Well sorry." Mariana said mockingly

" Alright that's it!" " Offer over! Give us the scroll!" Rick yelled angrily

" No!" Mariana yelled back

Telling that the man before her was serious, she kicked him in his reason for wearing underwear and ran out the door.

" Urgh!!" Rick yelled in pain

" Jonathan, go after her! " Rick said weakly trying to stand up straight

" Are you crazy!? She'll kill me! " Jonathan said as a wimp

Evy realizing Jonathan would do nothing ran out the door after Mariana.

" Evy! No!" " Not alone!" Rick yelled taking the pain and standing

Outside the bar, Evy sees Mariana on a horse heading out the main gate. Evy gets on a horse and follows. Rick comes out of the bar, Jonathan and Alex following.

" Oh God! Where did she go?" Rick said

" Look dad! Mums leaving the fort." Alex said pointing to Evy riding off.

" Come on!" Rick said heading for some horses.

Outside of the fort, Mariana was in front of Evy, thinking she was going to get away, but Evy was catching up.

"HeYa!" Mariana said trying to get the horse to go faster

" See! See! See! Hut! Hut! Hut!" Evy said to the horse. " Give up the scroll! You cant get away!" Evy yelled to Mariana, finally catching up beside her.

" What are you going to do about it? Your husband isn't here to help you!" Mariana yelled.

Hearing this, and being beside Mariana and her horse, Evy throws out her arm and knocks Mariana off the horse.

" Urgh! " Mariana moaned hitting the ground

" That's for kicking my husband! " Evy said getting off her horse.

" Oh so you think you can take me?" Mariana said pulling out her sword.

" How about with these odds?" Mariana said

" Foolish girl." Evy said

Hearing the insult, Mariana charged at Evy who quickly dodged the lunge, spun and hit Mariana from behind, knocking her to the ground.

" Ahh!" Mariana yelped

" Just give me the scroll so I don't hurt you." Evy said 

" You cant hurt me old lady!" Mariana said lunging again but Evy keeps dodging the swings.

Rick has just caught up and sees them fighting.

" Your a brave girl Mariana, but you must not always try to be braver than you really are." Evy said.

" Err!!" Mariana lunged and this time knocked Evy to the ground.

" I hope you remember those words, because they will be the last you'll speak!"

Mariana holds up her sword over Evy and starts swinging it, but Evy quickly pulls our her Sai's and blocks the sword. Mariana looks a bit surprised. Rick comes over the hill and sees Mariana pushing down on the weapons, and Evy struggling to keep the sword away. Rick yells and catches Mariana by surprise. She looks up at Rick, and Evy takes the opportunity and knocks Mariana down, taking her feet from under her and gets up and holds her sai's at Mariana's neck.

" My husband told you girl, I can protect myself if I need to." Evy said. " All you had to do was give us the scroll." Evy finished.

Rick takes the scroll out of Mariana's pocket.

" Well, I had you!" Mariana said stubbornly.

" Sure you did." Rick started. " You obviously don't know what we have been through, we have our reasons for protecting ourselves. " Rick finished as Evy loosened her grip and got off Mariana and walked over to her husband. 

" Pleasure meeting you Mariana." Rick said as they got on their horses and left. Mariana watched them leave, and then plops back down in the sand.

After sulking in her failure for a couple of hours, Mariana got back on her horse and headed back to the fort. She thought she could use a drink. So what if they had taken the scroll? She had already memorized it. She needed to find Jonathan and she needed a drink. Mariana walked into the bar and stood and looked. Sitting at a table in the far corner was Rick, Evy, their son, and Jonathan. They looked her way and their eyes widened. She personally didn't feel like fighting again so she ignored their insistant stares and got a bottle of whiskey. Jonathan got up from the table and walked over to her.

" What do you want?" she sneered

Jonathan, amazingly sober, winced

" I have come to apologize on behalf of my dearest baby sister, and her husband." he stuttered. Mariana stared at him. She scowled.

" If they wanna say sorry, they better come over here and say it themselves." she said glaring at the family.

Jonathan relayed the message and against all wishes on Evy's part, Rick came over to Mariana.

" Uh, sorry, Mariana, about what happened, but you left us no choice." he stated sincerely sorry. 

Mariana glared at him. Then she smiled. Rick realized then that she wasn't looking at him, but at a guy dressed in black, just like her.

" Ardeth!" she squealed and with the grace of a cat walked over to him.

He grinned upon seeing her and swept her in a big hug. Rick stood there and Evy came over, both looking dumbfounded.

" So, Mariana, you have found O'Connell.'' Ardeth said smiling at Rick.

She blushed. ( If that was possible for a girl who not 10 minutes ago wanted to shoot Rick rather than speak to him.) She buried her face into the deep sea of black fabrics.

" She's a Medji?!" Rick asked, astounded

Mariana blushed harder and nodded her head, but just realizing that Evy was standing there, quickly let go of Ardeth and stood defensively with her arms crossed over her chest and looked away. Rick noticed this and tried not to smile." She doesn't want to show any weakness around Evy.." he thought to himself. But knowing Evy, she probably already figured it out and was waiting for a good opportunity to say something.

" Sorry if she caused you any trouble.. this girl is as cunning as a fox, and as swift as a cat." The handsome Medji stated.

Evy glared at Mariana

" Oh... No.. nothing happened." Evy stated sarcastically, as Mariana continued to look at nothing. 

" Hmm" she said. 

" Hopefully she has not caused any trouble?" Ardeth asked and everyone was quiet. " I take this as a yes?" Ardeth said taking the hint.

" Well, now that you mention it" said Evy " She did! She stole our scroll, we asked for it back, and she took off and I went after her and got it back." Evy snapped.

" Not without a fight you didn't!" Mariana said

" Yes that's true, but you didn't put up much of one." Evy added

Evy and Mariana glared at each other. Then Mariana lunged at Evy and threw a punch but Rick stopped her hand right in front of Evy's face.

" Don't do it again." Rick warned in his serious voice with the full intention of making sure the point got through this time.

"Hmmm" she mumbled as Rick let go of her hand.

" Well, this is interesting, but I think Ill just go back to the bar." Jonathan stated tying to break the tension.

" Jonathan, watch Alex." Rick said

" But I was going..." Jonathan started

" Now!" Rick said sternly.

" Oh alright, come on Alex. " Jonathan said as they walked away.

" I tell you, that man is about a wimp." Mariana said smirking

" Don't talk about my brother like that!" Evy shouted. " In fact don't talk about him at all!" Evy added.

" I will if I want too." Mariana said smiling.

They were staring at each other again, but this time Rick caught it. This time Evy lunged at Mariana but Rick intercepted. " Whoa!" Rick said as he grabbed Evy and threw her over his shoulders.

" Ardeth, Ill catch back up with you later." Rick said as he smiled and turned to walk away, Evy hanging over his shoulder was shouting.

" Put me down now Rick!!" she yelled as Rick walked out the door.

Ardeth looked at Mariana with the look that said you have been causing trouble.

" What?" " I didn't do anything!" Mariana said

" Mariana, you stole from them." Ardeth scolded

" I steal from everyone!" Mariana said.

" Not just that, but you mad Evelyn mad." he added

" So what?" Mariana scowled. " She's the one who.."

" Mariana, sit down and listen." Ardeth started. " The O'Connell's are good people."

" If they are so good, then why is she such a..." Mariana started

" You don't know what they have been through, Evelyn has ever right to be suspicious of you. Rick and Evelyn met, people with bad intentions have come along and under certain circumstances, the have learned to be protective and cautious." Ardeth lectured.

" But.." Mariana tried to get a word in.

" I want you to behave around them... they are my very good friends and I owe my life to them. Twice they have saved me and the Medji, along with the rest of the world. " "You remember that story I told you?" Ardeth asked

" The one about Imhotep? Yeah I remember." Mariana answered

" Well the O'Connell's are the ones responsible for saving the world." Ardeth said.

" Oh... I didn't know it was them.. I never would have..." Mariana started

" It is wise to know people before you judge them my young Medji." Ardeth said.

" Well, what if I.." 

" Mariana, If you want to be a Medji, you must trust my judgment." Ardeth scolded.

" Oh alright Ardeth, Ill try." Mariana said sincerely.

Meanwhile Rick and Evy are in there inn room.

"Alright Evy, what going on?" Rick asked

" What do you mean what's going on?" Evy said innocently.

" Why are you so upset?" Rick asked

" The only thing I'm upset about is that she stole the scroll." Evy replied. Rick looked at her suspiciously.

" What?" she asked

" Evy, there's more to it than that, that's not why your angry." Rick said 

" I don't know what your talking about." Evy said innocently again.

" Evy, something is bothering you about her and its not normal." " I'm worried, you have never acted like that to anyone, not even..Anucksu.. whatever." Rick said

" I told you what I'm upset about." Evy said looking at him sternly with the look that said "drop it".

" Alright. Fine! Don't tell me, but you need to be the better person here, like I know you can be, don't let her do this to you, don't let her get you upset when you two no nothing about each other." Rick said looking at Evy sternly

" Oh all right. All right. Ill try." Evy said. "But there's just something about her Rick, its scaring me." Evy said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Rick went and sat beside her and held her. "Well, like always, lets be cautious then huh?" Rick said looking deeply into his wife's eyes. His looks always relaxed her. Evy smiled and said " Alright... like always, why am I not surprised." Evy said and she leaned against Rick still smiling.

  



	2. The Scroll

****

Chapter 2

Mariana pondered about what her Medji master said. She sighed trying to hide the fact she was in love with him. She shook herself free of her emotions as Ardeth walked up to her. The first thing he noticed was that she was hiding something.

" Alright, what did you do now?" Ardeth asked

She blushed, but to his amazement, didnt respond

" Are you at least thinking about what I told you?" Ardeth ask her

She smiled. A smile that seemed to only be flashed at him, and nodded

" Of course master Ardeth." she said softly

She got up and went to go out the door but Ardeth held her back

" Where are you...." he started but was hastily interrupted.

" Something doesn't feel right... I'm going to check on the O'Connell's." she stated seriously.

He blinked in surprise. " Her powers are becoming stronger." he thought to himself. He nodded his head ant they, together left for the caspa.

Mariana couldn't have been more right. Rick had been knocked out by some people who kept babbling on and on about wanting the scroll. So when Ardeth and Mariana got there, the family was pretty much screwed. She walked up to the big guy and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and stared at her. In one hand was Alex and in the other was the scroll.

" Who are you babe?" the man asked in a congested voice looking Mariana over.

She glared at him.

" You'd be wise to put him down." she scowled. He started to laugh.

" And whad'ya gonna do about it?" he asked mockingly.

Mariana smiled slyly.

" Only this!." she said and in one swift motion, had her gun out and dropped him where he stood. She took the scroll out of his hand and put it in her pocket for safe keeping and then helped up Alex.

" Are you alright?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

Alex stared at her wide-eyed and nodded his head. She looked around and found a piece of cloth. She wetted it and began to wash the dirt and blood from Alex's face. After that was done she took out some whisky and walked over to Rick, who had just woken up. Evy was propping him up on her lap. She glared at Mariana as she walked up with a glass and a bottle of whiskey. Mariana knelt down and poured some whiskey into the glass and handed it to Rick. He looked at her and nodded his head as he gratefully took the drink. She smiled and took the scroll out of her pocket and handed it to Evy and bowed.

" Why did you come back?" Evy asked. Mariana shrugged

" I felt like you need some extra protection..." she said coldly and turned around.

She blushed as the felt Ardeth's gaze following her ever movement.

" Well we don't need your..." Evy started but was cut off by Rick.

" Thank you... for saving my son." he said and Mariana turned and smiled

" Your welcome." she said bowing to him. 

She walked out the door and then came back in holding a large scroll, different from the scroll the O'Connell's had found and that had caused such a racket.

" This is for you guys.." she said unwrapping the scroll. She flattened it out and heard several gasps. It was a picture of Anck-Su-Namun.

" Where did you get this?" Evy asked very interested in the picture.

Mariana smiled but said nothing

" She is the reincarnation of Anck-Su-Namun.. according to legend." Ardeth spoke up. Mariana handed the scroll to Evy.

" You can have it." she said as Evy took it and Mariana walked over to her master.

" Master, can we leave now?" she asked.

He smiled.

" You are an impatient young Medji... why dont we walk them to their rooms, then we will leave." he suggested.

" Yes, master Ardeth." Mariana grumbled. 

Ardeth hugged her close to him.

" Thank you." he whispered in to her hair. He didn't see her blush.

As they were walking the O'Connell's to their rooms, Ardeth started thinking about Mariana. Ardeth watched Mariana's ever movement, careful not to catch her gaze. He couldn't think about what would happen if this beautiful Medji apprentice were killed. He wouldn't be able to live... she was special to him and he would do his very best to protect her. He did love her,...but ... he couldn't tell her. Mariana turned to him and caught him looking at her. She blushed and looked away and tried to concentrate on what Jonathan was trying to say. Ardeth mentally kicked himself for letting his guard down. They walked up the room and bid the O'Connell's good night. Both of them left with a smile on their faces.

" I never realized how much fun a family could be until I met up with Jonathan's." Mariana chuckled. Ardeth smiled and nodded.

" Yes, Allah has been good to them." he stated, Mariana rolled her eyes.

" You mean we have been good to them. Allah has done nothing and neither has Amun-Ra." she stated smiling still.

Ardeth smiled upon seeing her beautiful smile. Oh yes, one day without her or without her near, was going to kill him.

Mean while back at the Inn, Rick and Evy were tucking Alex into bed.

" Goodnight Alex." said Rick softly, kissing him.

" Goodnight dad." Alex said as his dad left the room and Evy came in.

" I'm glad your alright Alex." Evy said softly

" Me too." Alex said with a smile.

" I'm sorry that we have put you in all this trouble Alex.., nearly loosing us and being kidnapped, now all of this." Evy said 

" Mum, I'm glad we get into trouble. Its fun. I wouldn't trade any of it for anything." Alex said looking at his mother.

" I'm glad you feel that way Alex., I love you so much." Evy said kissing her son.

" Goodnight Alex." she said 

" Goodnight mum." Alex said getting comfortable.

" Sleep well." Evy said softly as she closed the door. She walked into her room where Rick was getting ready for bed.

" So how do you feel now?" Rick asked.

" About what?" she answered

" Mariana." he said

" Oh, well, I suppose she's alright. I mean she helped us back there, but there's still something about her." Evy said

" Evy lets not worry about it... if Ardeth trusts her, we should too." Rick said

" I know. Your right... Ill try to be better with her." Evy said sitting down beside Rick.

" Good." Rick said and he kissed her.

" But what do you think about the picture?" Rick asked

" Its nothing new, its just a picture of Anck-Su-Namun." Evy said calmly

" Yeah well, lets just hope its not a calling card for her to come back." Rick said 

" Yes me too, for yours and Alex's sake." Evy said staring

" Evy we are in this together, don't blame yourself for our life." Rick started. " I'm glad we ran into Imhotep the first time because it game me you and Alex." " That's all I want Evy, and so help anyone who tries to mess with the two things I hold dear in my life." Rick finished seriously.

" I know you love us.. and I feel the same way. No matter what happens, were in this together." Evy agreed and they hugged.

Ardeth stared out into the night. Mariana had gone to bed hours ago. He moved over to sit beside her bed so he could protect her. Silently he reached out and lightly caressed her cheek.

" Allah , help anyone who kills or even hurts you , my beautiful Medji." he whispered into the dark. 

He knew she wouldn't hear his silent confessions. Deep down he wished she could. He sighed and moved to sit in the chair by her bed. He sat down and fell asleep.

Mariana waited until Ardeth was asleep and then sat up in bed. Her heart was pounding terribly and her cheeks were a fervent red. She felt bad not having telling him her feelings. She got up and put on her robes. Something was terribly wrong outside. She walked over to Ardeth and kissed his brow. Without making a sound, she put on here cloak and walked out the door. Once outside she walked down the street in silence. It was quickly shattered by the sound of a guns safety being taken off. She spun around and drew out her sword. She looked at the people that had their guns pointed at her. They all wore long brown robes with white turbans that covered their faces. She grimaced as their putrid odor hit her full force. She took a defensive position knowing she was about to have a fight on her hands. She suddenly remembered Ardeth.

" I have to protect him!" she thought.

She put her sword away and took out her guns. 

" Give us the scroll.." they commanded as one.

" That's seven kinds of creepy." she muttered

" Eat crap!" she said and they began to laugh.

Her eye twitched. She pointed her guns at the leader, and pulled the trigger. The shooting spree began. She fired multiple shots before most could breathe. Soon she was left with their wounded leader. They shot each other at the same time. She dropped him and his bullet pierced her shoulder. She collapsed to the ground as blood flowed from multiple wounds on her body. She stumbled as she tried to get up and walked over to the room.

" Ardeth... help.." she whispered into the dark.

She heard rushed footsteps come up beside her.

" Mariana!" Ardeth exclaimed

She smiled at him.

" They're after the scroll... you have to tell O'Connell.." she whispered, coughing up blood. 

She sighed leaning up against him for support.

" Ardeth... they got me really good... I'm.. not going to make it... this time." she said.

Ardeth shook his head defiantly, tears stubbornly running down his cheeks.

" You're not going to die, my young Medji... you cant...I .. I love you." he trailed. 

Her hand, filthy with blood, caressed his cheek. She smiled

" I love.... you... too.. Ardeth.." she said

" The scroll..." she said after a few minutes.. " Its the only way you can bring me back.. get them to help you... " she finished 

Ardeth promised her as she closed her eyes.

" Mariana!... Mariana!!" Ardeth said ... " Yalah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (till death)

He picked up her body and walked down to the O'Connell's room. When he got there the room was on fire ant the O'Connell family was standing outside the room. They saw him and ran over to Ardeth. When they saw who was in his arms, they stopped dead in their tracks. Evy gasped and Rick held her close. Jonathan hung his head and looked away , while Alex knelt on the ground.

" What happened?" Rick asked

Ardeth finally broke down and collapsed to his knees. He buried his face in his loves now cold body. It was a while before anyone dared to speak. Finally...

" She died, saving my life while I slept... they stole the scroll I see... we have to get it back." he said suddenly, his face turning cold with anger.

" Why?" Alex asked

Ardeth stood up with Mariana's stiff body still in his hands.

" Its the scroll of life... they can resurrect anyone they want with it.. Evil... good and I promised I would bring her back." he finished.

" So.. its basically the book of the dead.. or at least plays the same role." Evy said

" Yes." Ardeth answered with a choke in his throat.

" Great." Rick said. " So much for the vacation." " Well, then we will get the scroll back." Rick said walking over to Ardeth.

" Thank you.. my friend." he whispered

Rick waved him off.. " Nothing to it." he smiled.

It was settled... they were leaving the next morning.


	3. A Warriors Death

****

Chapter 3

Perhaps the most determined on this voyage was Ardeth, but then again, Rick, for reasons unbenounst to him, found himself just as anxious to bring Mariana back. He couldn't explain it... it was almost like he was related to her. He knew he couldn't possibly be. She was Egyptian and he was American... Evy too seemed drawn into the emotional roller coaster. He put a comforting arm around Evy and she rewarded him with a smile. Jonathan and Alex had volunteered to stay behind and guard Mariana's body until they returned. Ardeth secretly was grateful for this. They unfortunately would have gotten in the way. 

" So, do you know exactly where were going?" Rick asked already having a pretty good idea.

Ardeth smiled bitterly

" To hamunaptra... I think I know who's behind this one..." he muttered the last part. 

Rick sighed

" Here we go again." he mumbled.

Ardeth chuckled.

" Yes,.. again... who do you think is behind it?" Evy asked somewhat thinking she knew who it was.

Ardeth's eyebrows arched in surprise.

" Well, its hard to explain.. he doesn't really have a names, so .. how about Kurai..." he suggested

Rick and Evy stared in confusion.

" Its not Imhotep?" They both said.

" No." Ardeth answered

" And Kurai means what?"

" Well it means dark." he explained

" Oh of course it does. Nice simple meaning. Catchy too." Rick said sarcastically.

Evy smiled at the joke.

" And, we had better be on our guard." Ardeth finished.

" Oh boy." Evy sighed looking ahead.

In front of them was a whole line of brown-clad riders. The obvious leader of the rider rode up to them. Ardeth immediately went on defense and if not for Rick holding him back, probably would have gone after the jerk.

" Good Morning. I trust you slept well?" Fatty said

Ardeth spat at the fat leaders feet. Rick moved him aside and stepped forward.

" Wheat do you want." he asked.

Fatso smirked.

" Our master needs a body to be resurrected.. in.. so we are going to either kill you .. or go after the girls body." he finished glaring at the other members of the group.

Ardeth growled and struggled to go after fat guys face, but Rick stopped him before he could do any real damage.

" Oh I see, you love that worthless Medji." the fat man commented, coming tantalizingly close to being killed.

" Die!!!" Ardeth said and broke free from Rick's grasp, pulling out his sword.

" Ardeth stop!!!" a voice screamed

Ardeth froze in his tracks.

"M- Mariana?" he stuttered looking around..

" You stupid Medji... how are you going to bring me back if your gonna get killed?'' the voice screamed. 

Ardeth slowly put his sword away and walked back to Rick and the others, who were oblivious to what just happened. Rick decided he'd ask Ardeth later, why he had stopped so abruptly. Fat guy smiled knowing he had won this time. He called his men and they ran off.

" Lets set up camp right here.. for now." Rick suggested. Evy nodded in agreement.

As they were setting up camp, Ardeth was aware of the stares of Evy and Rick on him. 

" What?" he asked trying his best to look innocent.

He was saved from explanation by Alex.

" I told him we shouldn't follow but he persuaded me other wise. *hic*" Jonathan was again on cloud nine, amidst a whiskey reduced fantasy.

" Well, to answer your question, the Medji heard the spiritual outburst of the dead girl.. as if it wasn't obvious." a voice came from behind.

They turned. There stood a girl in black robes.

" A Medji?" Rick asked.

"Hmm? Oh heavens no, I'm a tomb raider, name of Malik." she smiled. 

She did look like a Medji, with the robes and marks similar to Ardeths.

" A what?" asked Evy.

" A tomb raider." said Rick

" She's sort of like you Evy, you know, goes on digs for artifacts, causes trouble." Rick said looking at Evy.

" I know what a tomb raider is Rick!" Evy snapped

" Well then why did you ask?" Rick asked

" Oh never mind, your to slow for your own head." Evy finished. Rick stared at her.

" Yes, well that's what I do, I dig up artifacts, but in a somewhat different way." Malik said.

" But he said like you.. You dig up artifacts?" Malik asked Evy

" Yes I do." Evy said getting into the conversation.

" Really? What kind?" Malik asked

" Oh well, Egyptian kinds, such as books, and chests, and..." Evy started

" The kind that have curses and bring back some worshiped dead guy who wants to take over the world and bring back his dead girlfriend." Rick finished the sentence for Evy.

" Wait a minute... books? chests? Dead evil guys?" " Your the O'Connell's aren't you?!" Malik asked

" Oh, so you've heard of us?" Rick said sarcastically

" Well, its known that you all brought Imhotep back twice and saved the world twice." Malik said. " Those things tend to stick out for a long time." she finished

" Yes , well we only brought him back once. The second time it was his girlfriend." Evy said

" Yeah, but both times it was her fault." Rick said pointing at Evy. Evy looked at him.

" Well, no matter who's fault it was, I know you saved the world twice." Malik said

" Well, I'm glad you know us." Rick said getting annoyed with the subject.

" Any way, I know what happened with Medji." Malik said

" What happened?" Rick asked

" The dead girl was communicating with him." she answered

" How is that possible?" Evy asked walking over to Rick, who could tell she was nervous.

" Well, because of their love for each other, he can hear her thoughts in his heart, its just so strong that they can communicate."

" Are you sure your a tomb raider and not some witch doctor?" Rick asked

" Witch doctor?! Where?!!" Jonathan said drunkenly standing up

" Jonathan, bud out!" Rick said 

" Do you all remember Ahm-Shere? And when you died Mrs. O'Connell?" Malik asked

" How could we forget." Rick answered remembering how he had held his dead wife.

" Yes I remember." Evy also answered " But what's that got to do with anything?"

" Well Rick, do you remember ever feeling like she was with you before she came back to life?" Malik asked

" Well, Yeah, I did when I found the picture on the wall inside the temple.. but how did you know.." Rick said

" Its because of your love for each other that it was possible." Malik said

" Rick.. I remember.. when you found the picture.. I was trying to get you to believe that it was your destiny, because I knew it was and I believed it." Evy said

" Exactly. It was your love for each other that helped you to help your husband. That's why the Medji heard his girlfriend." Malik finished

" Well, that explains allot." Rick said. " Now at least we know there's a chance right Ardeth?" Rick said

" Yes.. a chance... I hope so." Ardeth answered.

Jonathan as usual was drunk and Malik was constantly trying to shoo him off of her. Ardeth chuckled and shook his head. She reminded him of Mariana in ways. He sighed as unrolled his bed roll... being without Mariana was going to be hard. Silent tears fell down his face as he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. The Ressurection

****

Chapter 4

Evy and Rick were over in their part of the camp, getting ready for bed. While everyone else was doing the same.

" Rick, do you think Ardeth is alright?" Evy asked concerned for the Medji.

Rick looked over at his wife

" He'll be fine... although he will be determined now more than ever to get Mariana back." he sighed

Evy nodded

" What about this girl Malik? Do you think she'll take advantage of Ardeths being lonely as a chance to step in?" Evy asked suddenly suspicious.

Rick shrugged

" I don't know." he answered

" You know, its rude for people to talk bad about someone they just met." came Malik's less than amused voice.

Rick laughed.

" True.. forgive us.. but its natural for us to be wary.." he said

Malik shrugged

" And to answer your question, No, I won't take Ardeth from Mariana, because I know her to well to do that." she stated angrily

Evy stared at Malik

" How long have you known her?' she asked suddenly suspicious.

Malik shrugged again

" Only since she was little.. about 2 or 3... we were best of friends until she wanted to be a Medji... and I became a tomb raider.." she stated

Rick nodded his head in understandment. Jonathan yawned and hugged Malik. She stiffened.

" Goo....d .. night... e'ryone." he said drunkenly.

Alex came over and guided him to his bed.

" We better follow soon if we're gonna get back to Mariana's body." Rick yawned. 

Malik Yawned

" Oh I forgot to tell you.. the Ouashi.. have already taken Mariana's body to Hamunaptra.." Malik stated coolly with another yawn.

Rick grabbed her by the robes

" When were you going to tell us this?!" he asked as Evy stood up and looked nervous.

Malik detached herself from him and scowled.

" As soon as Ardeth fell asleep of course..." she commented

Suddenly there was a rustling beside them and Ardeth numbly stepped out of the shadows.

" They have her body..." he said

They stared at him

" He didn't hear our conversation right?" Rick asked Evy

" Its his connection with her." Evy said shaking her head

Malik nodded.

" Seems to be that way." Malik replied.

Ardeth was already starting to pack his stuff to leave.

" Ardeth really lover her doesn't he?" Evy mumbled. Rick sighed and nodded.

" Yeah, just about as much as I love you... but not as much." Rick answered as he went to hold Evy, who was feeling sorry for Ardeth.

" Ill go wake up Alex and Jonathan." Rick said and walked away.. first giving Evy a look of confidence saying "dont worry it will be fine.. were together."

Rick walked over and looked down at Alex who was sleeping

" Alex..come on get up." Rick said softly touching Alex on the shoulder

"hmm.. what dad?" Alex said still sleeping

Rick realized that Alex was just too tired, so he picked Alex up softly and carried him to one of the camels and sat him up.

" Just stay steady Alex, don't fall off sleeping." " Ill be on in a minute and you can lean on me." Rick said 

Ardeth was already on his horse.

" Ardeth," Evy started as she walked up to him

" I just want you to know that, I'm sorry for the way I have been with Mariana." she said sincerely looking Ardeth in the eyes.

" You had every right to be suspicious and cautious of her. Especially with what you two have gone against." Ardeth said understandably

" Well, I know, but, I just wanted you to know that I will do anything to help you get her back." " You helped us get my son back, and I owe you more than I could ever repay you for that." Evy finished.

They looked at each other with understanding and gratitude.

" I thank you.. my wise friend." he said softly

" Its the least I can do my friend." Evy answered

" Evy, come on." Rick said motioning for her to come get on her camel.

" Get on.. Ill be back in a minute. Im going to wake Jonathan." Rick said

" Alright." Evy answered

Rick walked over to Jonathan.

" Jonathan... Jonathan." Rick sighed.. " Alright.. then.." Rick said as he kicked sand into Jonathans sleeping face

  
" Arggh! What?" Jonathan said sitting up and wiping the sand out of his eyes.

" Get up, get your stuff and get on the camel." Rick said sternly

" Alright.. in a bloody minute.. I have to recanoint my eyes." Jonathan said still rubbing them.

" Now!" Rick said as he walked away

" Alright! Geesh." Jonathan yelled getting up as he grabbed his stuff and ran for a camel.

" Alright.. everyone ready?" asked Malik

" Yup." Rick said getting on the camel and Alex leaned up against his dads chest and Rick rapped his arm around him to hold him in.

" Alright. Lets go." Ardeth said. They all rode off.

Meanwhile, with a head start and half way to Humanaptra, the group of men who stole the scroll, were sitting in front of a fire laughing and drinking. The leader, was sitting quietly as though he was thinking. Finally, the leader spoke up.

" Everyone quiet!" he yelled and the men got quiet.

" Listen, our original leader is dead because of that wretched Medji girl who cant mind her own business." he started

" Yea, I don't think we'll have to worry anymore." said one of the men laughing.  
" Hush!!" yelled the leader. " Anyway, that makes me the leader." he said

" In order to bring the our master back, we need a body." he said

" Well, um, don't we have one sir?" asked one of the men?

" Yes, but we need another for the sacrifice." he answered.

" But isn't that what this one is sir?" the man asked nodding to a wrapped up body.

" No, she's just a body that will be used to transform him, but for him to come back, we need a sacrifice." the leader snapped. " One who is strong."

" Well, who would that be?" the man asked

" Perhaps someone of great importance, one with a history." he said grinning evilly. 

" But now, enough.. we must first get to humanaptra." the leader said and the men acknowledged.

Meanwhile the group is still traveling in the desert, but they are sleeping sitting up on the horses. Evy is the only one awake. Shes thinking.

" She's a good kid." Evy thought. " Besides, she's training to be a Medji, so she has to be a little stubborn and tough, but then again, I'm tough and I'm not training to be a Medji." she continued thinking. " There's just something I cant figure out about her." Evy thought to herself. " There's something in the way she acts and her attitude.. sometimes.. it just seems so familiar." Evy thought, but her thoughts were interrupted by a soft tough on the shoulder.

" Hey.." Rick whispered softly, the way he did when they had been on the dirigible and Evy had been worried about Alex.

" You're awake.. I didn't mean to wake you Rick." Evy said softly.

" No, you didn't wake me.." he answered softly as he pointed to Alex who was leaning on him sound asleep. Evy smiled sweetly at the site of her son.

" So what were you thinking about?" Rick asked quietly 

" Mariana." Evy answered

" Mariana?.. Since when?" Rick said getting a little louder but Evy nudged him and he gave an "oops" face.

" Rick, I'm not as mad toward her as I was. Its, I don't know.. something about her now just.." Evy started

" Bothers you." Rick finished. Evy looked at him and continued.

" That makes me feel sage, or at least somewhat safe anyway." she finished

Rick looked at her puzzled.

" Really?" Rick asked.. " Well, I hope you figure it out soon."

Alex moaned and they hushed for a minute. Then Rick woke Alex enough to tell him:

" You can have this camel.. Alex, I'm gonna ride with your mom." Rick whispered 

" Good.. now I can get some sleep." Alex said still asleep. Evy smiled and stopped her camel.

Rick climbed up behind Evy and grabbed the reins, putting his arms around his wife.

" Do you get any bad feelings about Malik?" he asked Evy as they started riding again.

" No, she seems like she really wants to help." Evy answered.

" So what is this? Some new thing where you figure out if people are good or bad?" Rick asked in a sort of sarcastic way.

" No, that's not what I'm doing, its not my right anyway. But out of these past 10 years, I've learned to tell, whether people have good intentions or not." Evy answered

" So basically, what I said." Rick said

" Rick that's.. not.." Evy started

" I know babe." he said holding her tighter for comfort.

" What about Ardeth? Should we be able to do this while Mariana is gone?" Evy asked

" Do what?" Rick asked

" Be.. well the way we are.. married." she said in a quiet voice.

" Evy, it wont matter to Ardeth, he's not holding anything against us for being normal or married. He understands and he appreciates us being here to help. That's all that matters to him." Rick answered seriously, but in a calming voice.

" I guess your right." Evy said.

" Lets just get some sleep, it could be very hard tomorrow.." Rick said and Evy looked turned her head up at Rick.

" For those guys to get past us.." Rick finished with a smile. Evy smiled. 

" As long as were together." she thought... " That's all that matters." 

Ardeth woke with a start. His camel had stopped and someone was shaking him awake.

" Ardeth, wake up..." Malik said prodding him with her hand.

" I'm awake.. Malik.. stop." he said coldly

Malik jerked back

" Sorry." she said and walked over to her camel.

Ardeth sighed. This was going to be a long trip to Humanaptra.

" Are you okay Ardeth?" Evy asked while Rick held her in his arms on the camel.

Ardeth winced. He was happy that they were together.. but... he was .. a bit.. well.. jealous of them being together.. safe and sound, while his love's body was at the moment with awfully bad stinking man who couldn't know there sword from there.. well.. he didn't like the fact. He looked away and nodded, putting on a fake smile.

" Yes, I'm fine." he said through clenched teeth.

" The sooner I find Mariana... the better." he thought to himself.

Rick watched Ardeth out of the corner of his eyes. Ardeth didn't seem to.. well overly happy.

Meanwhile.. the group of "thieves" have reached Hamunaptra.

" Nomi! The body has been prepared." a short boy screamed showing the half dressed body of Mariana next to the pyre. 

He nodded his head.

" Good, prepare to wake the master Kurai." he instructed

The little boy bowed and left.

" Finally, Master you will have a body of your own." he whispered.

The men gathered around the altar.

" From the depths I call thee, I summon thee to this vessel laid before you. Come Master Kurai.. rise." Nomi read from the scroll as the men were chanting around"

" Yat-tu-ay" " Yat-tu-ay." They chanted

Mariana's body began to rise.

" Finally.. a body... now I can deceive those humans into thinking I'm one of them." the enety hissed, then a cackle rose from her chest.

" Ardeth!! he's in my body!" came Mariana's voice in his sleep. 

He jolted up and ran to Rick

" He's possessed her body..." he told Rick waking him up.

Rick arose with a jump

" Wha..? who?" Rick asked sleepily

" The one they are resurrecting.. has possessed Mariana's body." Ardeth answered

Rick looked dumbfounded

" Evy wake up!" Rick said tapping her gently

" What?" she asked standing up

" What is it?" she asked

" Mariana is in trouble." Rick answered quietly not to wake the others.

" What do you mean in trouble?" Evy asked

" She's not.. she has been possessed, or rather her body has been possessed." Ardeth answered. " By the one they were resurrecting.

" You know this for sure?" Evy asked seriously

" I'm positive. She called to me." Ardeth answered.

" Oh yeah, by that link thingy you guys have." Rick said with a puzzled look questioning what he had just said.

" Yes." Ardeth answered.

" Well, what are we going to do?" Evy asked.

" I think , the best thing we can do right now is wait." " At least till morning so we can figure out what to do." Rick said.

Ardeth looked worried.

" Don't worry Ardeth.." Evy said " Her body should be safe right now, he's using it just to be alive, so it should give us some time to figure out what we are going to do." Evy said

" She's right." Rick said " Her body should be safe for now. Don't worry, we will help you get her back." Rick said comforting Ardeth

" Thank you, my friends." Ardeth said with a week smile.


	5. Greeting from Kurai

****

Chapter 4

Back at Humanuptra everyone is bowing to master Kurai. 

" It is good to be back." said the master in Mariana's body.

" What year is it?" he asked

" It is the year of the serpent M'Lord." Nomi said

" Good.:" he said with an evil grin.

The men were somewhat confused to hear a mans voice coming from a women's body

" What shall we do master Kurai?" one of the men asked

" We will relax for a while, so I can get use to this useless body." " Then I will decide what's next." he answered in a stern voice.

Meanwhile back at the campsite where everyone was, we find the group talking.

" Alright, so everyone knows what to do?" Rick asked each in turn. Everyone nodded.

" Good... Ardeth?" Rick called turning to the forlorn Medji," I know that Kurai has possessed Mariana's body, but its not Mariana... so if you need any help... please don't hesitate." Rick finished.

Ardeth sighed and nodded his head. The rested in what was left of the night.

Rick was the first to wake up, or so he thought. All the horses had gone, and on the ground where Malik had been sleeping was a piece of wrinkly parchments. O'Connell picked it up and read it.

Hey O'Connell,

Looks to me as though I've got all the horses!

Malik

" Dammit!" he hissed and woke the others, explaining the situation.

" Ugh, thieves..." Ardeth said in disgust.

" That's not what bothers me. I've only heard those words once before. Spoken by my little buddy Beni." Rick explained.

" Oh my god... Rick your right... I remember." Evy replied.

We come to Malik talking to herself while riding on the horse.

" If all this reincarnation mumbo jumbo works... Beni, my brother, I'm getting you back!" Malik said to herself and yet aloud.

" You! Horse! Faster! Hurry up you stupid horse!!" Malik cried, the heat was getting to her. The horse jumped up and Malik fell off and hit the ground. 

" Was that necessary?" she said getting up.

She started to walk to the horse, but all of a sudden it ran off.

" Fine! I don't need you!" she called after it. She looked around as though what to do but something caught her eye.

" Jackpot!... fortune, here I come!" she said rubbing her hands together at the sight of a tomb.

Ardeth saw his horse coming back, leading the others. He and Rick exchanged glances.

" Surely she didn't send them back? You don't think she perished do you O'Connell?" he asked

" I doubt it." Rick replied

"Hello, Mr. Golden Anubis!" Malik squealed picking up the large gold head and sticking it in her pouch.

" Hello, Mr. Golden Jewelry box with Mr. Golden Jewelry." these also went into her pouch.

Then she heard something. She turned. A scarab beetle was scuttling towards her.

" Sc... Sc... Sc... Scarab!!!" she said in a high pitch. It scuttled closer. She whimpered.

" ... Ahhhhhhhhh!" she cried tearing out of the tomb.

Kurai walked out to meet his men so they could go.

" Lets go." he instructed

The nodded their heads and left.

Ardeth looked around and spotted figures in the distance.

" Rick, they are here." he said

Rick nodded and motioned for everyone to get ready.

The horses rode up. Kurai got off his horse.

" Hello, Ardeth..." he said in Mariana's voice.

Ardeth shuddered

It was hard not to go over to her.. even though he knew she wasn't really in there. One of the men was holding up Malik by the neck. 

" That hurts! Let me go!" she screamed, kicking and squirming

" We don't take kindly to tomb robbers." the man said.

" What?! I've never stolen in my life!" she protested. 

The man turned her upside down and shook her by her feet. The Golden Anubis head, the box and all the things she found in the temple fell from her pack.

" Did I say never? I mean until I was 3." she smiled

" Well if it isn't our buddy Malik..I think you guys should kill her." Rick said glaring at her.. Evy was doing the same.

Maliks eyes got wide.

" But what about...my.. my...gold?" she asked

Kurai turned to Malik

" You don't have any gold... not now anyway." he said

Malik shrugged

" But someday I might." she exclaimed

" You know, just shut up!" Rick yelled

Malik got wide eyed. 

" Well lets worry about that later O'Connell, just help." Malik whined

" I don't know if I want to do that..." Rick said " I think you have gotten yours Malik." he finished.

She looked at him strongly.

" Releaser her." Kurai said and the man let Malik go.

" So, Mariana, who are your friends?" Evy asked. " We've never seen them before." she replied.

Kurai trying to stick to his part to getting them to believe he was Mariana said

" Oh well, um..." Kurai started in Mariana's voice.. " I met them on my way back, and well I just met them." he replied.

" Really?" Evy said.. " You would never hang out with these kinds of people." she finished

" What makes you so sure?" Kurai said

" Because they are like Jonathn." Evy said with a tone that Rick knew was serious.

" Hey! Just wait a minute." Jonathan said drunkenly

" Shut up Jonathan!" Evy said sternly. 

" Well, I needed the company." Kurai answered

Evy and Kurai looked at each other strongly.

" Well." said Rick changing the subject and giving Evy the " drop it, stick to the plan" look.

" We should settle the matter at hand." he finished

" Its about time!" said Malik 

" Why don't you tie her up on that tree over in the oasis so we wont have to worry about her leaving." said Rick.

" Fine." said Kurai " Tie her up!" he commanded to the men.

" Ardeth.." Rick whispered while the others and Kurai were watching Malik, " Keep him distracted so I can talk to Evy for a minute will you?" he asked

" Alright, ill try." Ardeth answered

Rick walked over to Evy 

" What are you doing!" Rick said sternly.

" I'm asking questions trying to get him to talk." Evy replied

" No! What are you're doing is letting him know we can tell its not Mariana." Rick said

" Well, what are we suppose to do Rick?" she asked

" Stick to the plan, that what!" he answered

" Oh, that right, your plan." she said sarcastically

" Well, do you have any brighter ones?" Rick asked still talking sternly but still in a whisper

" No, not at the moment I don't." she replied

" Well then we have not choice, Evy we cant play games like this, this isn't just our life that's being toyed with." Rick said

" I know." Evy answered getting angry

" Well, then stick with the plan." Rick said

Evy looked at Rick and he got the shiver that let him know she was mad.

" Well, its done.. what now?" asked Kurai

" Evy, why don't you go stay with Alex, till he goes to sleep?" Rick said

Evy looked at him and could tell what he was trying to do, but she decided she would go with it because she didn't want to be in anymore trouble with Rick than she already was. 

" Fine!" she said and started to walk away, but stared at Mariana's body standing in front of her for a few minutes before she walked away. Kurai looked at her in return.

" This one is strong." he though watching her walk to her son.

" She could be the one I need." he thought.

" Well, its late... we need to get some sleep." Rick said

" Good Idea." said Kurai, still in Mariana's voice " Ill go tell the men." Kurai said walking off

" O'Connell, what are you doing? We cant sleep with him here." Ardeth said

" I know, but that's why I'm not worried, because you wont take your eyes off of him, and I wont take my eyes off my family." Rick answered 

" Oh, right." Ardeth said getting Ricks point.

" You better let me loose O'Connell!" Malik yelled

" Quiet Malik! Alex is sleeping! I mean it!" Rick yelled back.

Everyone settled down and Rick went over to Evy.

" Evy..." Rick whispered..

" I don't want to talk about I." she said sternly

" I'm going with your plan so just be satisfied. I wont say anymore from now on." she finished

" Evy, I didn't mean.." Rick started

" Goodnight." Evy said and she turned over, but stayed awake to keep her eye on Alex

Rick stared at her for a while, took a look around and settled down, shotgun in hand and closed his eyes, but really wasn't sleeping.


	6. Evy Kidnapped Again

****

Chapter 6

Kurai/Mariana sat up quietly and looked around making sure everyone was sleeping. He walked quietly over to Evy who was sleeping. Rick who still had his eyes closed and was sleeping, but not by much.

" Lets see if you art the one I need." Mariana/Kurai thought to himself

He put his hands barely on her forehead and had a vision of Evy's life. First he saw Imhotep being awakened and Evy surviving Imhotep. Next was Imhotep being awakened again, and Evy being there again at the same moment. Then he saw Evy remembering who she was in her previous life. Then was of her fighting Anuck-Su-Namun in her previous and present life and defeating Anuck-Su-Namun. Then the last thing he saw was Imhotep dying, and Evy saving Rick and surviving once more. He gasped taking his hand away from her forehead.

" You are the one." he thought to himself

Rick had heard the gasp and at the same moment as he opened his eyes, he took the safety of the shotgun and aimed.

" What are you doing near Evy Mariana?" Rick said fully cautious but sticking to the plan.

" I was just passing by to go back to my bed." Kurai answered in a whisper as not to wake anyone.

" Move away from her quickly and quietly." Rick said still aiming

" Alrigh, don't be so upset, I suppose you don't want her to lose sleep?" Kurai said sticking to his plan.

" Yeah... she will get cranky... and I just don't want you to get hurt." Rick said with a sarcastic grin

" How nice of you to think of me." Kurai answered moving away

" I just don't want to have to deal with her, that's all." Rick said still aiming

" You are a very... cautious man.. " Kurai said still in Mariana's voice

" Yeah, well I have my reasons." Rick said

" I know." Kurai replied

" How?" Rick asked

" Never mind, I'm off to get some rest now.. sleep well." Kurai said walking off. Rick watched him.. and then looked at Evy.

" I have to find a way to get them apart, so I can get the girl." Kurai thought to himself. 

" I know, ill get the boys to be a distraction." he thought with an evil grin.

Morning came and surprisingly, Rick and Ardeth were the ones who were in deep sleep. Evy was waking up when she heard some noises. She looked and saw men on horses coming, men she hadn't seen before, yet the men that came with Mariana/Kurai were gone.

" Rick!" Evy yelled as she got up. Rick jumped up and cocked his guns.

" Ardeth wake up!" Rick said. Ardeth jumped up and readied his sword.

" Jonathan, take Alex and get him to safety and cut Malik loose." Rick said

" Right." Jonathan said as he grabbed Alex and ran for Malik

Evy ran to Ricks rug sack and grabbed the Sai's she had kept from Ahm-Shere.

" Its about time someone cut me loose!" Malik said running toward the fight. Everyone was fighting except Jonathan and Alex, who were hiding behind some trees in the oasis.

" So where did our so called Mariana go?" Evy said fighting off a man as she kicked him and slashed him with her sai.

" Well, she's not here is she?" Rick answered as he was fighting

" You mean it's not here." Ardeth said pushing a man back at the others.

" Nice plan darling." Evy said kicking another man in the groin, and punched him over.

" Yeah, well it helped us through the night didn't it?" Rick said fighting off yet another man.

" My friends, please concentrate on the matter at hand." said Ardeth

" Take that you stupid towel head!" Malik yelled punching a man in the face. 

They all continue fighting and start to spread out while they are still fighting. Out of no where comes Kurai, still in Mariana's body. Evy looks over and sees him, but gets hit and then turns and knocks the guy down and looks back at Kurai.

" Rick! Its him!" Evy yelled

Rick finishes his punch and turns to see *Mariana* standing there. Kurai's men stop fighting at the sight of him.

" Congratulations Mrs. O'Connell, you have figured it out." Kurai said in his voice

Rick looked a bit freaked out, along with Ardeth.

" How do you know my name?" Evy asked

" I know about you... and how you have a history of figuring things out.. especially figuring out your history." Kurai answered.

" We knew who you were before you came back the first time." Rick said

" Because I told him." said Ardeth stepping forward. Malik had just realized who was there and was watching, motionless

" I know,... you Medji have been known for giving warnings." Kurai said

" But that's not why I've come back.." Kurai said looking at Evy.

Rick remembered the night before and that Kurai was standing over Evy.

" You see, I have been in need of someone with a strong ness to them and a history." he said.

Evy's eyes widened as she had realized what was going on. Rick who had just put together what Kurai was talking about went mad.

" No!" Rick yelled starting to run for Evy, but Kurai's men interfered and attacked him. 

" Argh!" Rick said fighting his way through the men, trying to get to his wife, and Ardeth was doing the same.

" Now, as for you Mrs. O'Connell." Kurai said starting to walk toward Evy who was backing up in defense with here Sai's in hand.

" No! Evy! Run!" Rick yelled still trying to fight his way to her.

Evy realized if she ran, she wouldn't have a chance and then saw Alex. If she were to escape, this intruder would do anything to get her even if it meant kidnapping her son. So realizing her options, Evy took a strike. She got this intruder and started fighting

" No!" Rick screamed still trying to reach her. He knew she couldn't last long alone

" You put up a good fight, Mrs. O'Connell" Kurai said

" You don't impersonate other people very well either." Evy replied still ready to strike.

Kurai, hearing this from Evy and realizing Rick was almost through his men, realize he had to stop playing with Evelyn and get serious. Kurai lifted his hand and instantly out came and electric energy ball. Evy saw it and her eyes widened, she dove just as it went past her head. Rick having now just killed a man, saw what Evy was up against. He knew she wouldn't be able to take him on alone much longer. Just as he realized this, another ball came out of Kurai's hand blasting towards Evy and it hit her. She fell to the ground.

" No!!!!" Rick yelled " Evy!!!!!!!!" Rick said starting to run for his wife

" It was a pleasure Mr. O'Connell." Kurai said lifting Evelyn up and putting her on his shoulders as Rick came running up.

" Good luck." Kurai said and turned and started to walk off. 

Rick ran faster, going after Kurai, but out of no where came a man who hit Rick in the back of the head, and Rick fell down to the ground. The last thing he saw before passing out was Evy, looking the same as she had when she was dead... when Imhotep had come back.

" Evy!" he said in a faint voice and passed out.


	7. A Certain History

****

Chapter 7

When Rick woke up, Malik was putting a wet cloth over his forehead.

" Welcome back." she whispered

Rick winced. He had a major headache and remembering Evy's pale face, the face he had seen once before... began to silently cry.

* Cheer up O'Connell.. I'll protect her sprit so that he can't take over it.* came an all to familiar sweet voice

Ricks eyebrows raised.

" Mariana?" he asked confused

* No, its the pharaoh daughter... of course its me.. now just trust me... okay?Ardeth will help you get her back and I'll protect her spirit* Mariana's voice said

Rick, still puzzled nodded his head.

" What about Malik?" he asked

* She'll help... but for her own reasons... well partly* she explained

Rick smiled.

" That's comforting." he muttered.

He smiled as he heard a fading chuckle in his mind. He sat up.

" I'm glad you're awake.. Ardeth and Jonathan have been fighting for hours." Malik said.

" Jonathan...fighting? Man my head must really hurt.." Rick said as he sighed..

" No not fighting, fighting.. just arguing with Ardeth." Malik answered

" Oh." Rick replied

" Some things never change." he mumbled

" Ain't that the truth.." Malik said

Rick got up and stalked over to Ardeth and Jonathan.

" We have to worry about Evy before we worry about your precious Medji girlfriend!" Jonathan was saying

Ardeth was seemingly arguing with himself with something before he could answer.

" She is not worthless! And we are saving both of them together, not individually!" Ardeth retorted

Rick jumped between both of them.

" Whoa! Ardeth! Jonathan! Arguing is not going to bring either of them back here safe. So quit arguing otherwise I'm going to get involved and you wont enjoy it!" Rick yelled glaring at both of them.

Ardeth, being disciplined, begrudgingly backed down. Jonathan, still drunk, sat down. Malik scooted over to him and picked him up on his feet... Rick had begun to slowly notice how Malik had attached herself to Jonathan over the past few days... but didn't say anything.

" You know O'Connell" Ardeth started " You should be the one who is upset about all this. If it weren't for Mariana.. Evelyn would still be here." Ardeth finished

Jonathan looked at him and snickered with the kind of snicker that said " That's exactly right.. if it weren't for her."

" Yeah, well, your right, but we would have been here anyway." Rick replied with a choke in his throat. " She would have been here anyway because she loves to dig." Rick said as he turned from them, trying to hide a tear. " Besides, I heard Mariana.. say that she would protect her spirit." he finished

Ardeth looked at Rick studying him.

* How can he be so scared, but so strong and showing no feelings at the same time?* Ardeth thought to himself.

" Rick." Ardeth said. 

Rick still did not turn towards them.

" I know and you may not believe me, but I know that Evelyn is the first priority. Mariana, can fend for herself.. even if she is dead... besides, I owe Evelyn that. She trusted Mariana for me.. fighting her own feelings." Ardeth said

" Thank you." Rick said again with a choke in his throat. " But they both come first." he finished

" No, Rick, Evelyn comes first because she is not dead." Ardeth said

Rick turned around at the very sound of what Ardeth had just said.

" What?" Rick said.

" She is not dead, my friend." Ardeth answered

" How do you know?" Rick asked 

" Because, she was just knocked out when Kurai took her away." Ardeth answered

" But I saw her.. I have seen her like..th.." Rick started

" She is not dead! O'Connell, you must trust me.. he would not kill her if he needs her." Ardeth interrupted

" Needs her for what?" Rick asked more seriously

" Just trust me my friend." Ardeth replied

" Ardeth, if you know something and you are not telling me... it could be very dangerous!" Rick said grabbing Ardeth and looking him in the eyes.

" Alright... we think..." Ardeth started

" We? What we?" Rick interrupted

" Malik, Mariana or her spiritual self, and I." Ardeth answered.." But we think he may want her for her previous life..for who she was in the past." Ardeth answered

" What does that had to do with anything?" Rick asked

" He may use her to get what he is seeking... and possibly.. for.. a weapon." Ardeth said.

Rick was getting an angry look, the look he got when Evy had been killed at Ahm Shere.

" Yeah.. well I'm going to get her before he gets the chance." Rick said letting go of Ardeth.

" I will come with you." Ardeth said

" So will I!" Malik yelled

" Fine, get ready." Rick said as he walked over to Alex.

" I want you to go with your uncle back to the fort and wait." Rick said to his son.

" I always have to stay.. I never go." Alex whined

" One day Alex... one day soon.. you and I will go and I will teach you some things.. but not now." Rick said " I promise you will get a chance, but not now." he finished

" Dad...I..." Alex started

" Don't worry Alex.. I'm gonna get your mom back." Rick said as he hugged Alex and stood up. Jonathan walked over and stood beside Alex, putting a hand on his shoulder.

" Take care of my son Jonathan." Rick said.

" Don't worry Rick.. I wont let you down." Jonathan said almost seriously

" Thanks, Alex.. behave for Jonathan.. and keep an eye on him.." Rick said

" Don't worry dad.. I will." Alex said with a little grin.

" I love you Alex." Rick said.

" I love you too dad." Alex said smiling.

Rick walked away and got on his horse where Malik and Ardeth were already on theirs waiting for him. The rode off.

Meanwhile, back at Hamunaptra.. Evy is just now starting to wake up and Kurai is standing over her.. looking at her and his men are standing around the room. Evy is chained to a wall with her arms up.

" Welcome to Hamunaptra... the " Kurai started

" I know what this bloody place is!" Evy yelled at him angrily while she was fettling with her chains.

" Oh, that's right.. you have been here before." Kurai said smiling

" Oh, well I'm glad you are smart enough to figure that out." Evy replied in an angry sarcastic manner.

" Yes.. but you have also been here in your previous life... Princess Nefertiri." Kurai said still grinning

Evy looked at him..she was horrified, but did not show it.

" Yes.. how do you know that?" she asked trying to cover her fear.

" Easy.. I was looking for someone with a strong history, present and past.. and you came along." Kurai answered.

" How did you know that I had a so called history?" Evy asked

" Well, the night I caught up with you... after you went to sleep I put my hand over your forehead and saw all the memories that you have that are most important to you or the ones that are a key to your very own being." Kurai answered

" Well, that's interesting, but what do you bloody want with my and why did you kill Mariana?" Evy said getting angry again

" Pleas, Mrs. O'Connell, one question at a time. I killed her simply because she was there and I needed the body." Kurai said.

" And what about me?" Evy asked

" I think I'll wait.. you just stay here.. oh that's right, you cant go anywhere.." Kurai said and laughed as he turned and walked away..

" You just wait..you will regret everything you just said!" Evy yelled

* I have to get out of these chains.. I have to find out why he needs me.* she thought to herself.

Mariana, spiritually, had been watching Evy. She watched as the thing in her body walked out of the room. She floated over to Evy.

* Evy?* she asked

Evy looked around the room, questioning what she had just heard.. but recognizing the voice.

" Mariana? Where are you?" Evy asked

* You cant see me.. listen, I need to take your soul for safe keeping before he performs the ritual.* Mariana explained

Evy looked at the air with a puzzled face.

" Ritual? What do you mean ritual?" Evy asked

* He is going to make you evil.. but if I take your soul for safe keeping, then he will only be making your body evil.* Mariana answered

" My body? Oh, so I wont be in it?" Evy said sarcastically

* We don't have..* Mariana started

" I get the point. You can do it." Evy said still looking at the air.

Mariana nodded.

* Good.. then I will come back right before he turns you evil.* Mariana said *Rick... he... he did very well choosing you for his wife... I'm ... I'm sorry that I misjudged you... but I'll keep your soul safe till Ardeth and Rick can free us... okay.. later* she finished without waiting for an answer and she left.

* Malik will be coming too... I hope* she thought.

" This... just keeps getting more interesting.. and.. confusing." Evy said to herself.. still messing with the chains.. " Such a good girl.. and yet I still can't figure out what it is about her." she said to herself.


	8. A Lost Soul

Chapter 8

" Get that thing away from me!" Malik growled angrily.

" But its only a scarab." Ardeth said

" Oh, you're horrible Ardeth!" Malik screeched as Ardeth moved the bug towards her.

" What's the big deal?" Rick asked

" You of all people should know, O'Connell." Malik said, circumnavigating the beetle.

Ardeth smiled

" I can see why you like Jonathan." Ardeth stated.

Malik turned to him blushing furiously.

" I never said that!" she screeched

Ardeth shrugged

" Well, as if it wasn't obvious that you had a thing for him." Ardeth retorted

Malik's blush deepened.

" Leave me alone!" she turned away

Meanwhile Rick had picked up the scarab.. And being his somewhat mischievous self, thought it would be funny to make the bug "fly". Just as Malik turned away, Rick tossed the bug and it landed on Malik's shoulder. The men laughed heavily as Malik's screams filled the desert. Rick finally looked up to see Malik glaring at him. She raised a hand and it went flying. *whap*. Rick was promptly knocked over by the slap. 

" Geez!" he muttered as Malik stomped ahead of them.

Ardeth covered his mouth with one hand.

" Well, we know its true at last." he commented

Rick stood up.

" Don't push it Ardeth." Rick scolded

" Well now that she is all cocked and ready to go, lets go get your wife, and my Mariana." Ardeth said

" Right." Rick said and the began to follow Malik, who was still muttering to herself.

Evy's body had been put on the same pyre as Mariana's had been. As everyone gathered around, Kurai took out the scroll and began to read it.

" Bu ran you, ba ram you, su ay am harom oo toopse." Kurai chanted

Suddenly he blushed

" Who gave me this accursed scroll?" he demanded. Mariana took this opportunity to take Evy's spirit for safe keeping.

* Alright Evy its time, don't worry.* Mariana said to Evy' who heard her in her head.

* Hurry up.. Mariana..* Evy thought to herself as she watched Kurai in horror.

* Don't worry Evelyn.* Mariana answered and by the time Kurai had the right scroll, Evy's spirit was safe.

Outside the temple Rick, Ardeth and Malik were trying to come up with a plan.

" So guys, um… how do we get in there?" Malik asked seeing the numerous guards in front of the temple doors.

" Live bait." Rick stated as he looked toward her.

Malik finally noticed the both of them staring at her.

" Oh no! What do you want me to do?.. Dress in drag and do the Hula?" she exclaimed.

Ardeth looked at Rick then at Malik

" Precisely." Rick stated

" Oooh! I hate you O'Connell!" Mariana said as she started to walk to the temple

" That's nice… you just save that for someone who cares… like the guards." Rick replied

Malik reached the entrance to the temple, and Rick and Ardeth were with her but out of site.

* Oh, they are going to pay for this.* Malik thought to herself.

* Come on Malik, just get it over with* Malik thought.

" Howow!" Malik screamed

The guards attentions were reverted to her and Rick and Ardeth slipped inside. Once Malik saw that Rick and Ardeth were safely inside, she whipped out her guns and shot the guards.

"Sayonara!" Mailik called and ran in after Rick and Ardeth.

Inside the temple, Malik had caught up with Rick and Ardeth. Rick was armed and dangerous and very alert. Ardeth was the same. Malik came up behind them.

" Nice dancing." Rick said sarcastically as he heard her come up behind them.

" Shut up." Malik said as she reloaded her guns.

" Do you hear that?" she asked both of them.

" Hear what?" Ardeth asked

" The chanting." Rick said as he took off toward the sound.

" Uuggh, wait for us!" Malik yelled after him and they followed.

The sound had led Rick to a big open room. He came up behind a pillar and looked cautiously around it. He became filled with horror. There were men with their backs to him and they were all standing around Evy. But that wasn't what was bothering Rick… it was Kurai.. Who was standing over her… chanting. Ardeth and Malik came up behind him and looked. Malik, was confused, but Ardeth looked almost the same as Rick.

" Ardeth, what are they doing?" Rick asked softly in a stern voice

" He is chanting…" Ardeth replied

" Chanting for what?" Malik asked in a whisper

" Either they are trying to bring someone back… or." Ardeth started but was interrupted by Rick.

" Or they are doing something to my wife!" Rick said and cocked his gun and took aim at Kurai

" Wait, don't do anything yet O'Connell." Ardeth said

" I'm not, I'm just ready… you always have to be ready." Rick answered in an angry voice.

As Rick, Ardeth and Malik stood watching from a distance, Kurai was finishing his chanting.

" Bring me the knife." he commanded and one of the men did so.

" With this, you shall be my queen!" he said holding the knife up over Evy.

Rick faintly hearing those words, and seeing the knife, he aimed his gun.

" Alright O'Connell, I think we can interfere now." Ardeth said

" I know…. Get ready." Rick said

Rick squeezed the trigger and just as Kurai was about to stab Evy, the knife went flying out of his hand.

Kurai looked up and saw O'Connell and his friends

" Sorry to interrupt the party fellows, but I'm getting a little lonely and I want my wife." Rick said in a very angry voice walking up the the little circle. Ardeth and Malik behind him.

" I am sorry, Mr. O'Connell, but I'm afraid you cant have her." Kurai said with a grin

" I wouldn't be smiling if I were you… my wife is very upset." Rick said 

" What?" Kurai said turning around to look at the girl, but he realized it was a trick and turned back just in time to see the end of Rick's shotgun as it struck him hard in the face. Kurai fell, then Ardeth with his Thompson gun, started shooting and so did Malik. The covered Rick as he ran over to Evy's body that was still on the pyre.

" Evy?…" Rick said touching her gently. "Evy, wake up. Come on, wake up." he said again.

" Arrggh!" A man screamed running towards Rick who just punched him and the man fell to the ground.

" Evelyn, wake up!" he said tapping her shoulder. Rick then heard to shots, that were very close to him. He turned as two men dropped to the ground in front of him. He looked at Ardeth with a grateful look.

" Ok, now what?" Malik said still fighting.

" We finish getting rid of these guys, then we get Kurai" Ardeth answered

Kurai had gotten of the ground, from being hit, and had snuck up on O'Connell.

" Evy…please…wak.." Rick started saying but was interrupted by Ardeth yelling

" Rick! Look out!" Ardeth yelled

Rick turned around and saw Kurai who hit Rick as hard as he could and Rick flew across the room.

" AAhhhhh!" Rick screamed as he flew across the room and landed on the ground hard.

Mean while, from "above" Evy and Mariana are watching them fight Kurai.

" Rick! Look out!… Why cant he hear me Mariana?" Evy asked

" Because maybe he's to busy worrying about your body… or because.." Mariana started.

" Rick." she said looking horrified.

Ardeth and Malik are still fighting bad guys and Rick is still fighting Kurai. It gets to the point where Rick is pointing his gun at Kurai. Everyone stops fighting and Rick is wondering why, but doesn't take his eyes off Kurai. Then Rick feels a hand on his arm. He turns his head and sees Evy.

Rick, startled, hesitates. He looks into her eyes and suppresses a gasp. Her eyes were distant.

" Evy.." he whispered

She said nothing.

" It appears you are to late O'Connell." Kurai said

" What?" Rick asked still aiming his gun on Kurai

" Do not worry about it.." Kurai replied

" Oh, I'm going to… even if I have to beat it out of you!" Rick said as he charged at Kurai, but Evy grabbed him. He stopped and looked at her.

" You will not touch him." she said in a very different voice. Rick hearing the tone, was horrified. Something was wrong with his wife.

" What?" Rick said in a scared and shocked voice. " Evy, what's wrong?" he asked

" Argh" she screamed and she punched Rick and kicked him so hard he flipped over and hit the ground.

Ardeth and Malik stared out of shock

" Ev..Evy?" Rick said in pain..

" You see, O'Connell, you are too late. Now we will be leaving. Goodbye O'Connell." Kurai said with a grin 

Rick got up.. In pain and started to walk to Evy

" Evy… what is.." "Arrgh" Rick yelled as another blow from his wife hit him.

Ardeth and Mariana were still watching in shock. Rick, who was beginning to cry, go back up and tried to go back to his wife.. But she hit him again as he reached her.

" Fool.." she said as she turned and started to walk with Kurai.

" Evelyn…. Evy…" Rick cried after her.. He was trying to get back up.

" That is not my name… she is no longer here." Evy's body replied and she turned and walked out.

Rick, hearing those words… stopped trying to get up… he couldn't believe what he had heard… his wife.. Saying she was not his wife… that she was not Evy. It hit him hard. He fell to the ground and began to yell and cry then, he passed out from the pain.

" Ardeth, what the hell just happened?" Malik asked

" The chanting.." said Ardeth. " The chanting we heard, was to turn her evil." Ardeth finished.

Malik looked at Ardeth.

" She has turned evil.. He has made her his queen and protector." Ardeth finished

" Ardeth… O'Connell, isn't going to like this." Malik said looking at him lying on the ground with a wet face.

" Yes, I know, but I also know, he will not fight her.. Which could make our situation more difficult." Ardeth replied

" Well, we had better take care of him first." Malik said still looking at Rick.


	9. Malik's Secret Revealed

****

Chapter 9

Watching from somewhere up above, Evy was getting worried.

" Rick!" yelled Evy. " Mariana, why did I do that?" Evy asked Mariana

" You didn't. It's just your body that did it. He has turned it evil." Mariana answered.

" Oh my god." Evy said beginning to cry.

" Mariana, try to contact him." Evy asked

" I cant… only you can." Mariana answered

" I already tried. It's not working." Evy argued

" I don't think you can… because your body is still alive, well technically." Mariana answered.

" But yours.." Evy argued

" Your body, has a spell on it, to be evil , to be alive without your soul." Mariana answered.

" I'm scared Mariana. I don't want Rick to die. If he dies, Alex…" Evy said still in tears.

" Don't worry, he'll make it." Mariana said as she tried to comfort Evy

" No he wont. You don't know him as well as I do. I just attacked him and told him I'm not me… do you know what that means to him? I just basically told him he is not my husband. Do you know what that will do to him? He wont know how to take it… but one thing is for sure, he has never laid a hand on me and he wont start now. That's why I'm worried. If he doesn't fight me, it may kill him." Evy explained

" Evelyn, your looking too far into this." Mariana said

" No. You saw him. You saw how he looked, when my body attacked him. It completely devastated him… and what I said… he doesn't know its not me." Evy finished.

" Evelyn, don't worry, Ardeth is having trouble with seeing me too" Mariana said sadly.

Evy turned to Mariana in shock

" But." Evy started

" He's not showing it, but he's having a hard time fighting me." Mariana said hanging her head.

Evy slowly put and arm around Mariana and comforted her.

" Freeze means stop!!!" Malik yelled angrily then launched herself forward, tackling the man.

When Ardeth had managed to get a shocked Rick up and walking, they got outside the temple to find Malik sitting on the man and slamming hi head into the sand by his hair.

" Where did they go?!!!!" she asked

" Malik, they probably wouldn't say to their henchmen… for this reason exactly." Ardeth explained

" I know… you want to save Evy but…" Ardeth started but Malik interrupted

" Evy? You think this is about Evy? I have better reasons for being out her! Gold for one and then some other reasons that are none of your concern!" Malik started

" I don't even like Evy, I don't care about her!" Malik finished 

Rick glared angrily at her. Ardeth felt a slight movement forward from Rick, but grabbed his shoulder tighter to give him the hint not to do it.

" Then who do you care about?" Ardeth asked

" Three people. Me Myself and I." Malik replied

" And your brother…Beni." Rick added

Malik glared at Rick in surprise. 

" Yeah, I know… all the traits are right there with you… the coward ness, the stealing, the lying, I knew you had to be related to him." Rick said as he winced at some pain

" Oh… Shut up!" Malik sniffed then got off of the man and started to walk away.

As she started walking she heard some one calling her.

*Malik.* the voice said and she turned

" Beni?" she asked, for she recognized the voice.

* Yes, it's me. Malik, go to Imhoteps tomb.* Beni's voice instructed

" But… I need a key to get in don't I?" Malik asked

* So ask the Medji.* Beni's voice answered

" Oh, sure that will work lets see how would I ask him… oh here we go… Hey Ardeth, how do I get into Imhotep's tomb? The voice of my dead older brother told me to break in." Malik replied sarcastically.

" Beni, it doesn't work like that." Malik finished

The voice chuckled

* Just do it!* he commanded

" Okay." she said as she turned to walk back to Rick and Ardeth.

" Hey Ardeth, how do I get into Imhotep's tomb?" Malik asked as the two men came into view

Ardeth turned to her.

" Uh… hmmm… maybe a key?" Rick suggested in the voice that said duh.

Ardeth walked up to her.

" Why do you want to get into the tomb?" Ardeth asked Malik

" Do you really have to ask that?" Malik asked

Ardeth rubbed his head in embarrassment

" Uh, I guess not." he stuttered

" So can I have the key?" Malik asked, putting her hand out. 

Ardeth stared at her long and hard, debating whether he should let her or not.

" Is there something you're not telling my, Ardeth?" Malik asked innocently

Ardeth grimaced

" He, that is… your brother was killed there…by…. Scarabs… and he was….Imhoteps slave…" he trailed

Malik's eyes twitched

" Well, actually, I tried to save him." Rick started but was cut off by Malik

" Shut up! Now I'm going to get that mummy, catch him by his ankle and beat him with his sarcophagus." Malik finished walking off.

" But Malik, its not going to be that ea…" Rick started

" Sh" Malik stated

" But…" Rick started again

" Sh!" Malik said getting angry

" Fine, but its you on your own…with all the scarabs." Rick said giving up.

While Malik had her back to Rick and Ardeth, Ardeth took the opportunity to talk to Rick.

" You aren't really going to let her go there are you?" asked Ardeth

" Hamunaptra?" Rick asked

" Yes." Ardeth replied

" You aren't going to give her a chance to possibly bring him back again are you?" Ardeth asked

" You know, I could care less about Imhotep right now because I'm getting my wife back before I do anything else, which includes kicking his ass again!" Rick yelled getting angry.

" Alright…I'm sorry my friend, I should have known your priorities." Ardeth said.

" And what bugs me is the fact the tomb raider over there is worried about gold more than two peoples lives.!" Rick said yelling towards Malik who turned and glared at him.

" O'Connell, calm down. We will get them back without her. We have done it before." said Ardeth.

" What about Mariana?" Rick asked. " Do you think she's alright?" he finished

" She's fine…because, well, sad to say, but she is dead at the moment…" Ardeth said with a bit of a choke in his throat.

Rick looked surprised.

" But Evelyn is still alive, so she must come first because she is still alive and she is the only one who can read the scroll to bring Mariana back." Ardeth said

" I… I don't think it was Evy." Rick started. " I mean, its her, but it's not…its almost like she wasn't in there… I don't know what to do Ardeth…hearing her say those things…I…" Rick said almost beginning to cry.

" Do not worry my friend. We will get them both back." Ardeth said and tapped Rick on the shoulder. " Come, we must go." he said and they started walking.

* Yet, I still don't know how I'm going to fight Mariana's body.* Ardeth thought to himself. 

* Don't worry my love, you will figure out something.* came Mariana's whispering voice of encouragement.

Ardeth smiled and they kept walking.


	10. A Goddess Appears

****

Chapter 10

" So my master." said Evelyn or her body. " What is your plan?"

" I do not know." Kurai said " That is why I chose you. You are good at figuring things out, or so I've heard." Kurai explained.

" Really? I could have thought you go me for the protection." Evelyn's body replied

" Well, not necessarily just for that, I may need you to read the scroll for me. But basically, you are to keep those intruders away from me, especially that O'Connell. I don't need them getting rid of me like they did with Imhotep." Kurai finished.

" Well then. I suppose we wait." Evelyn's body replied. " Although we wont have much time, the will not waste any valuable time to get her." she finished

"That Kurai! Who does he think he is?!" said the real Evy looking down from *above*

" Calm down Evelyn." said Mariana.

" There has to be a way to get me back…because… I just had an idea. If there was a way to get me back, then I could go back and pretend to be evil until I could get my hands on the scroll, then I could bring you back and we can get rid of this bastard!" Evy said with somewhat of a grin that said I've done it again.

" You know, that just might work, but how can you go back?" asked Mariana

" I don't know…but if you tell Ardeth what we are trying to do, then maybe he will know a way." Evy answered

" Right." Mariana said

" But Rick, must not know, not until we are sure we can do it." Evy finished

As Evy was about to float down to " retrieve" her body a small flash came to the corner of her eye. She looked at Mariana and was surprised to see the hard-hearted Meji bowing to a women with a feather on her head.

" Mariana…who…Oh my god, its Mat, the goddess of order." Evy figured out.

" So…this is where Imhotep's tomb is." Malik trailed, looking around Hamunaptra.

Rick nodded.

" Yep…" he trailed. Malik's eyes flashed greedily and she rubbed her hands together.

" Goody." she smiled and started to walk in.

Ardeth stopped her.

" Take nothing with you. Be warned." he warned

" Especially don't take the scarabs off the wall." he finished, Malik tensed.

" O'Connell, you're coming with me." she said walking

" But, I don't…" he started

" Now! O'Connell!" she interjected

" Fine." he trailed

Malik sighed.

The went inside.

" She's awful bossy for someone her age." Rick thought

" Mat." Mariana said, yet this simple word sounded like Imhotep raising the dead.

" Lafto-nak Pratskut_tashnah?" she asked in the Egyptian language.

Mat smiled at Mariana.

" Tsuknah-plav Nokmahtus." She replied

Mariana stared at her wide eyed. Evy, not understanding this strange form of Egyptian turned to Mariana.

" What did she say?" Evy asked

Mariana smiled

" I asked her why she was here and she replied that there was chaos, that she needs to put to order…namely Kurai…" Mariana explained.

" Oh." Evy said. " So, whats the plan?" she asked

Malik flipped a switch. The wall rose.

" Bingo." she stated, laughing at her own cleverness. 

At that moment a scarab crawled up to her. Malik's eye twitched as she slowly scooted backwards. Malik saw a flash coming out of a small room at the end of the chamber.

" Gold!" she sqealed and stepping over the scarab, ran to the room.

Rick and Ardeth caught up with her.

Malik, once at the room, stopped. She stared in awe at the glowing women with a feather on her head. When Ardeth saw who it was he immediately bowed on one knee.

" Do you know who that chick is?" asked Malik 

Ardeth nodded.

" It's Mat…." he said and as he did, Mat waved her arm across the room.

And were his eyes playing a trick on him or did he see… Mariana…and..

" Evy!" Rick yelled

Evy turned to Rick in astonishment.

" He… He can see me?" she asked Mat

Mat bowed her head.

" M..Mariana." Ardeth whispered, smiling.

Mariana smiled back.

" Ardeth you cant touch us yet." Mariana instructed

Evy nodded.

Ardeth grimaced

He restrained Rick from walking over to her.

" We cant touch them until Mat says it can be done." Ardeth said

Rick sighed

Mat scanned the room and her eyes came to rest on Mariana's body. Before now, the others had not realized Kurai was in the room. She distestfully looked at the body and waved a hand across it. The body jerked then they eyes were vacant. Standing beside the body was a broken and slashed figure.

" No! Not this punishment Mat!…Please!" Kurai pleaded, now as his real form.

She ignored him and put Evy back into her body. Once she adjusted, Evy took the scroll and began to read the words of order reuniting Mariana's body and soul. Mat walked over to Mariana.

" I leave this to you now my powerful you Medji. Take care of your loved ones as well." she said in perfect English and was, quite suddenly gone.

Mariana bowed.

" Thank You." she replied.


	11. Kurai's True Form

****

Chapter 11

Everyone watched Mat disappear. Rick, being the only one who didn't know who or what Mat was, was looking confused. He then realized who was still there. 

" Uh, guys… we aren't done yet." Rick said in his serious voice.

Everyone turned to find the now real form of Kurai.

" You think you can kill me?" Kurai said with an evil grin, much more than it had ever been.

" No, but I think we can." Mariana said looking at Ardeth with a smile. 

Ardeth got the hint and walked over to her. They looked at each other and nodded.

" Well, we shall see how strong you are!" Kurai said

" Likewise." said both Ardeth and Mariana as they charged at Kurai

As Evelyn saw that she was going to be caught in the middle of the battle, she jumped out of the way.

* Are they going to be able to beat him?* Evy thought. * We don't know if he is mortal, or even what Mat did to him* she continued thinking.

" Evelyn!" Rick yelled.

She looked across the room to see Rick standing there worried.

" I'm fine. Help them!" she replied.

Rick looked at Ardeth and Mariana, who seemed as though they were doing fine. He looked at them and watched at how good of a team they were. 

* How long is this going to go on until it starts to get violent? That is, if this guy really does have "real" powers compared to Imhotep.* Rick thought with a grin.

Ardeth and Mariana were circling Kurai, who was looking a bit worried or at least beginning to. Ardeth had his sword in hand as he twirled it around to "warm up". Mariana had her guns aimed but hadn't shot yet, not knowing whether Kurai was immortal or not.

" You think you are going to win?" Kurai said

" We are just about as sure as you are Kabul!" she said with a slight grin

" Its Kurai!" Kurai yelled

" Whatever, I don't think it even matters, you wont be here long enough for it to go down in history anyway." Mariana said with a grin.

" We shall see." Kurai said.

Mariana could tell Ardeth was getting weaker… she wasn't about to tell him to back out though…

* Kurai must have a weakness.* Mariana thought looking around the room.

She noticed then that he was always standing in the darkest parts of the room.

Mariana smiled to herself.

" Everyone cover your eyes!" she yelled.

Ardeth looked at her in a quisitivly way, but did as told.

Mariana concentrated and spoke the words of " Forever Light". A light that cast out demons.

" Impekit-say, et-en sesuay, yatu-ay, yatu-ay, yatu-ay." She chanted.

The room blasted with emence light. Being that she was the caster of the spell, it did not effect Mariana. She watched as Kurai frantically looked for a place to hide and finding none, tried to attack Ardeth to get Mariana to stop.

" No!" she yelled, the spell already starting to wear off.

Kurai smiled. To her horror his image dissolved into some whirling sand, that Rick and Evy had seen before. Rick charged over to Evy and knocked her to the ground to protect her yelling:

" Here we go again!" Rick yelled.

" Damn, I thought we had that monster for sure!" fumed Rick as he paced back and forth in front of Evy, who was sitting in a chair just nodding in agreement.

" Do you have any idea who that freak in ribbons was?" Rick asked

Before Evy could answer, there came a hammering on the door. More than slightly miffed, Rick yanked the door open.

" What do you…" he started to say, the rest of the sentence stopping unsaid in his throat. 

Before him were his two friends, Ardeth and Mariana, who had a look on their faces that could freeze the Nile. Without a word spoken, they entered and closed the door behind them.

" Okay tattoo boy, just what do you plan on doing about our newest visitor from beyond?! I thought that girl creature thingy back there took care of him so why the hell did he get away and how?!" Rick yelled punctuating every third word with his finger causing Ardeth to step backward as Rick continued to question him. Mariana, who had been leaning against the door during the exchange, had seen about enough. Before Ardeth could answer, Mariana reached out and caught Rick by the wrist, surprising him. She held his wrist with strength that would not be expected from someone her size.

" Ah, can I have my hand back now!" Rick said in a stern voice.

Quietly Ardeth said, " I would not do that again my friend, it would not be wise." 

Evy cleared her throat and said, " Right, can we get down to business now?" 

Rick still looked at Mariana.

" Mariana let him go, he meant no harm my young Medji, he was venting frustration.." Ardeth explained.

Mariana obeyed her master but still stood between Ardeth and Rick.

" Know this O'Connell, the next time you tough him, I'll break you wrist." Mariana warned

" Uh, yeah, I didn't touch him in the first place, but whatever." Rick said.

Mariana gave him a look. Rick turned and went to sit by Evy.

Ardeth suppressed a giggle as Rick sat down.

" Now back to the original question. Kurai is only Imhotep's younger brother who fell in love with Anck-su-namun." Ardeth started to explain.

" Who?" Rick asked

" Imhoteps girlfriend." Evy answered in a whisper

" Oh." Rick said.

" Kurai is trying to raise her back from the dead… the women that came, whom you probably saw as a pillar of light, O'Connell, was the goddess Mat. She is the goddess of order. She has trapped Kurai in his most vulnerable yet magical form." Ardeth finished.

" So there's a way to defeat this guy, but he still has powers at the same time?" Rick asked

Mariana nodded.

" That's what we came to tell you two about." she explained

Rick blushed.

" Oh." he almost whispered.

There came another knock at the door before they could continue their conversation. Rick opened the door to find Malik standing there with a whole bag of riches.

" UH, where did you get this stuff?" Rick asked

Malik looked innocently around.

" They appeared mysteriously into my possession." she answered hoping it would work.

They all glared at her.

" What?! They way you guys are looking at me, you would think I stole them." she stated indignantly.

Mariana chuckled and rolled her eyes.

" We'll talk about this tomorrow… let us get sleep." she suggested.

Quite frankly, everyone agreed.

Everyone left to go to their rooms except Rick and Evy who were already in theirs.


	12. Uncertain Feelings

****

Chapter 12

After everyone had left the room. Rick and Evy started talking.

" Well, I'm glad that's over." Rick said shutting the door behind the others and bolted it shut.

" Rick, where's Alex?" Evy said standing up and realizing her son was not there.

" Its ok, he's with Jonathan at the fort back in Cairo." Rick said and Evy gave a sigh of relief.

They looked at each other for a few minutes.

" Rick…I'm alright." Evy said understanding his look.

" I really thought I had lost you." Rick said sincerely.

" Rick, I'm alive… its over with now." Evy said sitting down on the bed. Rick came and sat beside her.

" I know Evy, but… I was really scared…I figured out you were dead… but your body…" Rick said. He couldn't finish his sentences… he was still a little messed up about it.

" Rick…" Evy started but was interrupted by him continuing.

" and I didn't know what to do because we haven't dealt with this before." 

" I know Rick, but we haven't had any trouble beating Imhotep before, and if I know you… which I do." she said with her loving smile. " Then you wont stop now." she finished

" You're right. But heaven forbid the day you die for real, I mean, to the point where you cant come back at all…" Rick said.

" Stop Rick!" Evy said. " Stop worrying. You have to trust everything that they are all doing, what we are doing… that we can make it." " When Ardeth told us that all this was pre ordained thousands of years ago, you believed him right?"

" Yeah, but.." Rick started.

" Then don't you think that if it wasn't planned thousands of years ago, that we wouldn't have made it this long?" Evy said.

" You're right. I should stop worrying, but promise me Evy, you'll stick with me till this blows over?" Rick asked

" I always have Rick, and I'll never stop." she answered as they hugged.

" Now, what about everyone else?" Rick asked getting settled in.

" What do you mean?" Evy asked

" Well, what are we going to do about this creep?" Rick asked

" Darling, weren't you listening? They said we would discuss it tomorrow." she answered.

" Oh yeah, that's right, that's what you all were talking about, yeah well sorry I couldn't hear because of all the pain in my wrist." Rick said rolling his eyes towards the fact of Mariana and grinned.

Evy laughed. " Did she really hurt you?" she asked

" Yeah, a little, but not as bad as you did, whenever we had our first fight after me teaching you how to defend yourself… that really hurt." Rick said

" That's right, I learned from the best." Evy said laughing.

" You know, while you were gone, Malik robbed Imhoteps tomb." Rick said.

" Are you serious?" Evy asked

" Yeah." Rick answered.

" How do you know?" Evy asked

" Well, seeing as how she's Beni's sister, it runs in the blood." Rick answered.

Evy looked shocked and surprised.

" She's his sister?!" Evy asked " Did she tell you that?" Evy asked again

" No, but I can tell, not to count her she hates and is scared of scarabs and Beni was killed by scarabs." Rick answered.

" Oh, my god your right… I knew she reminded my of someone… well, I guess we will just have to put up with her for now." Evy said. " We may need her to help us fight Kurai." Evy finished.

" Yep. I'm glad Mariana is ok… I mean, I know I probably don't show it.. But there's just something about her that reminds me of…" Rick said.

" You?" Evy answered for him.

" I don't know…maybe." Rick said.

" Honey, you're a good man, you have every reason to be happy everyone is alright. You only hate those who try to hurt you." Evy said.

" My family." Rick added.

" Well, yes, but the point is, Mariana is a good person just like you, so don't worry about her." Evy said getting ready to go to sleep.

" Did you two bond or something up there?" Rick asked as Evy laughed.

" Honey, like I said before, Ardeth trusts her, so we should. We owe him that." Evy answered.

" Yeah…I guess your right." Rick answered

" Its been a long day, we need to get some sleep…and its going to be a long day tomorrow as well." Evy said.

" Alright… and in the morning, we can send word to Jonathan and Alex that your alright." Rick said softly.

" Good now lets get some sleep." Evy said.

" I love you Evy… so much." Rick said.

" I love you more." Evy said.

They laid in bed, holding each other and went to sleep.

Meanwhile, in Ardeth and Mariana's room they were also having a conversation.

" That was quite unnecessary, Mariana." Ardeth scolded.

Mariana did her best to ignore him.

" Well?" Ardeth prodded

Mariana turned her back on him.

" Hm." she stated.

Ardeth, who had had just about enough spun her around.

" Look at me when I talk to you!" he commanded.

She boldly looked him dead in the eye.

Ardeth sighed.

" You … you could have been a little more nice about how you went about in disciplining him." Ardeth said finally.

Mariana looked away.

" Fine, I wont help you next time." she muttered

Ardeth grabbed her small hands into his own and pulled her close to him.

" I wasn't saying I didn't need your help, my beautiful young Medji, but…you could have been a little nicer." he said.

She blushed a fervent red.

" I'm tired… I'm going to bed." Mariana mumbled

Ardeth smiled and let her go.

The next morning, everyone was getting up early, so they could have time to plan and take action.

" Evy, wake up… its time for the meeting." Rick said softly touching her and nudging her a bit.

" Alright." Evy said yawning.

" I'm gonna go send word to Jonathan and then I'll meet you and everyone else in the bar." Rick said walking to the door.

" Convenient." Evy said and Rick smiled and turned and opened the door.

" Ahhhhh!" Rick yelled

Evy jumped and looked.

" Oh, Ardeth, you scared the hell out of me." Rick said.

" Its time for the…" Ardeth started.

" Already ahead of you buddy, we just have to wait for Evy." Rick said walking past Ardeth who nodded at Evy and followed Rick out into the hall, closing the door behind him.

" Is everyone else up?" Rick asked

" Yes." Ardeth answered.

" Good, just give me a sec." Rick said as he walked away.

" Alright, we will be waiting." Ardeth said.

Rick goes and sends the telegram to Jonathan:

Jonathan,

Evy is alive. Tell Alex. We still have to finish Kurai. We will send word when he is dead. Take care of my son, or your dead!

Your ex legionnaire brother,

Rick.

" There that sounds good. That'll keep in straight." Rick said handing it to the person at the counter.

" Where too?" she asked

" Fort Brydon at Cairo, to Jonathan Carnahan." Rick answered.

" Right way sir." she said as he walked away.

" Ok, now it starts." Rick said heading for the bar.


	13. The Plan

****

Chapter 13

Rick had returned to the bar after sending the telegram. As Rick sits down with the others, Evy comes into the bar.

" Sorry I'm late." Evy said sitting down beside Rick.

" Its alright, we understand…you probably had a late night…eh?" said Malik with a laugh.

" Hey!" Rick said in a angry voice

" What?" Malik asked

" What is it with your family?" Rick said angrily

" What do you mean?" Malik asked

" Well its, uh, just that you are, to put it politely, kind of nasty in the head, just like Beni was." Rick said taking a drink of whiskey.

"What?" Malk asked angrily.

Everyone got quiet.

" I know he is your brother. There's no point in hiding it, it shows." Rick said

" How did you?" Malik started to ask

" I knew Beni, and you're exactly like him." Rick interrupted

Malik stared at Rick and was quiet.

" Well, ah, how bout we get to the important issue now huh?" Evy said trying to change the subject.

" Good idea." said Mariana and Ardeth together.

" So does anyone know exactly what we are dealing with?" asked Evy

" Well, the only thing that's for sure is that he is immortal." Ardeth replied

" And that he doesn't like light." Mariana added

" But on the other hand, if he fears that I'll do the light thing again, he might go after Ardeth to stop me." Mariana said.

" That's true. That's why I let him take me the first time we met up with him, because Alex was there and I didn't want him using my family as leverage." Evy said

" Yeah, well this guy knows our relationship with each other, not to count he knows Evy, Ardeth and I killed Imhotep. So he'll probably try to stop us with the threat of losing someone." Rick said being serious.

" Well, we do have an advantage…" Mariana said

" What?" asked Rick and Ardeth

" Well, there is someone here who has not shown their weakness." Mariana said shyly

" You're right." said Evy

Rick turned to Evy puzzled.

" Alright. That's it. I don't care what you say. You two definitely bonded or something because you both know what the other is thinking and I don't know what or who…" Rick stopped instantly realizing who it was…and he blushed as he turned and looked.

Everyone was now staring at Malik.

" What are you all looking at me for…OH No!…don't even think about it." Malik said realizing why they were looking at her.

" well, they are right, you are the only one who doesn't have a so called weakness, that Kurai knows about." Ardeth said.

" What make you think I have a weakness?" asked Malik

" Not an actual weakness, but you don't really have anyone with you that you really care about that can be used against you." Rick said.

" So let me get this straight, you all want to use ma to distract him or something?" Malik asked

" Exactly!" said Evy smiling.

" I don't know…" Malik said

" OH, it would give us the time to get him or at least have you go in and distract him so Mariana can do the light thingy again." said Ardeth.

" Yes, and if all else fails, I have a back up plan." said Evy.

Everyone looked at her.

" What?" they asked

" Well, Id rather not say unless we absolutely need it, but don't worry." Evy answered.

" Well, I guess…but." Mariana said.

" Well, we still have some time Malik, maybe you will figure out another plan." Mariana said.

" Yeah, or maybe you can find some ancient curse thing in all that loot you have." Rick said laughing and soon everyone else joined in.

" Well, that's a start, but we can still try to figure something else out." said Mariana

" Right." Rick said and everyone else nodded.

" Very well, my friends, we will meet back here in a few hours." Ardeth said.

Rick came into the bedroom where Evy was, carrying what seemed to be a telegram. 

" What's this?" Evy asked as Rick handed it to her.

" Its from Jonathan." Rick answered.

Evy opened it and read it.

Evy,

Glad you are ok. Alex is fine. I am fine too, just in case someone cared. We are coming to meet you. Will arrive in two days. We are coming because with you there and all the tattoo people..I will have a better chance of protecting Alex, so Rick wont kill me. You know he threatened to kill me? Well, will be there soon. 

Love your so called coward brother, in the eyes of Rick,

Jonathan. 

" Oh my god. I cant believe it." Evy said after reading the telegram.

" Yeah, I threatened him and it actually worked." Rick said smiling at his genius.

" NO, I cant believe he actually filled out a telegram…he's never been smart enough for that." Evy said examining the telegram.

" Oh… well, you know, our son was there and most likely helped." Rick said looking at Evy.

" Actually, the telegrapher filled it out Evy, he just told them what to say." Rick said.

" Oh that's right, well, so much for him having his glorious moment to shine." Evy said.

Rick laughed. " Yeah…right." he said.

" Well, I'm going to go wait for them, since they should be arriving now." Evy said getting up and walked over to the door.

" Alright, but be careful." Rick said.

" Always." Evy said and walked out the door.

Outside Evy looked frantically for her brother. She saw Ardeth and ran up to him.

" Uh…Ardeth, have you seen Jonathan and Alex around?" she asked

Ardeth chuckled and pointed to the casaba.

" Thank you." Evy said as she walked to the casaba.

She walked in. There at a table to themselves, sat Mariana and Jonathan. Both were chugging Gallivants and were probably on their 13th shot. Alex was standing there rolling his eyes as his uncle and Mariana challenged each other. Evy stalked over to Jonathan and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned.

" OH… hullo…E..vy…" he said drunkenly. 

Evy glared at him.

" How many shots have you had?" Evy asked.

Jonathan counted up to six on his hand and then seemed to be stuck at a number.

" What co..mes after 6?" he asked then passed out on the table.

Evy scoffed and looked over to Mariana to see she was staring blankly at Jonathans body. Suddenly she smiled.

" I won! I told you I could hold m..more Gallivants! Ha! Now who's the fool?" she asked of the passed out Jonathan.

When no answer came she grabbed another shot and began to drink. Evy seeing, her brother was out, went over and hugged Alex. 

" Mum! I'm glad you are alright!" Alex said squeezing her tightly. " Is dad alright?" 

" He's fine. We all are." Evy said hugging him tight too.

Rick and Ardeth pulled and pulled yet…

" No! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Malik cried, stubbornly wrapping her arms around the corner of the bars counter.

" But Malik, there's miles and miles of gold that hasn't been taken yet." Rick said.

" Gold?" Malik asked and let go of the counter.

" Uh..Oh." she muttered as they dragged her away.

" No! YOU CANT MAKE ME GO! YOU CANT DRAG ME THE WHOLE WAY!" she screamed.

Rick smiled.

" Huh? Were not dragging you the whole way… we're gunna strap you to a horse…then it will drag you the whole way." he chuckled.

" O'Connell! You're horrible!" Malik pouted.

" I know." he said smiling.

" Someone shut her up!" Rick cried, clutching his head.

" Let me off this horse! I want to go home!" Malik wailed

Evy rode by and stuffed a sock in her mouth. Though it was muffled everyone could make out:

" Rot! Who's sock is this? It tastes horrible."

" It's Jonathans." Evy said laughing.

" Ill…et …ou…Evy!" Malik said but the words were muffled.

Evy went by in fits of laughter. 

" Just try." Evy challenged. 

Malik glared and a few moments later, she had broken free of her bindings and had pulled the sock out of her mouth.

" You wanna tussle?" she asked.

Evy stuck out her tongue. Just as Malik made a movement to make her horse move, Evy rode up to Rick laughing.

" Chicken!" Malik muttered

Mariana chuckled and they rode on.


	14. Preperations For The Final Battle

****

Chapter 14

" Rick, why did you let them come?" Evy asked.

" Who?" Rick asked back.

" Jonathan and Alex." Evy answered.

" Well, so we can protect Alex and keep an eye on them. Plus I mean, its not like we really have to worry about them getting hurt, they will probably just hide, or Jonathan will and he will take Alex." Rick answered.

" Rick, do you remember when you told them to stay put at Ahm-Shere after I died?" Evy asked.

" Yeah…and…Oh." Rick said realizing Evy's point.

" Well, don't worry Evy, if he does come in, he will run the minute the fighting starts." Rick said with a laugh and Evy smiled.

" Do you think, this plan will work?" Mariana asked Ardeth.

" I'm pretty sure it will, my young Medji, but if it doesn't, we are in good hands." Ardeth said.

" Rick and Evelyn have been through a lot haven't they?" Mariana asked.

" Yes. Even before they had their son, they still got into trouble, and danger always followed." Ardeth answered.

" Yeah, I'm sure they did, especially with Jonathan around." Mariana said as she giggled.

Ardeth looked down.

" Oh Ardeth, I know what you are thinking, and the answer is no. We are just friends. Jonathan can be sweet, but, well, he's not really good for anything but drinking, and I don't like him like that." Mariana said laughing.

Ardeth smiled.

" Oh, are you alright Malik?" Mariana asked as she turned around with a grin, at the tomb raider with the gag back in her mouth. [Rick had gotten sick of her yelling and had put it back in again and tied her back up.]

" I…mm…oing…to…et…ou!" Malik tried to say.

" Well, you just build that rage. You are going to need it." Mariana said laughing.

" We will have to stop to rest soon." Ardeth said toward Rick and Evy who were at the front. 

They turned and acknowledged.

" Damn that witch!" Kurai raged at Mat.

" What's wrong master?" asked Wani

" She trapped me in this form…my true form…and then she got that stupid Medji to help her…Damn!" he scowled again, pacing the floor.

Suddenly a man ran in.

" Master! Master! Riders at the southern gates!" he screamed.

Kurai smiled wickedly.

" Lets give them a welcome they wont soon forget!" he trailed.

Ardeth sighed and snuck a few glances at Mariana. She was currently talking to Malik about "Old Times". Malik seemed to giggle at the memories.

" Mariana!" Ardeth called

Mariana looked over to Ardeth, smiled, excused herself from Malik's side, and rode over to him.

" Yes Ardeth?" she asked

He looked at her surprised.

" Since when did you start calling me Ardeth and not master?" Ardeth asked.

Mariana blushed.

" What did you want?" she asked back.

Ardeth shook his head.

" What are we going to do when we get there?" he asked

She shrugged.

" I have and idea…but I'm…going to keep it to myself." she replied.

Ardeth chuckled. They rode on.

" There it is." Evy said as they caught up to Ardeth and Mariana.

" Welcome back…again." Rick said with a sigh.

" Good O'le Egypt." Rick said.

They all stopped a distance from the "gates" to figure out what to do.

" So, what's the plan for actually getting to Kurai?" Rick asked.

" We already have a plan…Malik." Mariana answered.

" No, but thanks, I mean the plan for actually getting into Kurai." Rick said annoyed.

" Oh, well, I have one, but you let me worry about it O'Connell." Mariana said.

" Ok, what's with you two?" Rick said looking at Evy and Mariana.

" You both have a secret plan." Rick said getting angry.

" Darling, don't worry, just let us worry about are plan alright?" Evy said.

" Evy…I don't…" Rick started.

" Rick, just worry about getting us in there alright?!" Evy said getting angry. Rick took the warning.

" Alright…fine…but its not a promise." Rick said.

" Well, if no one else has a plan, Ill stick to my regular one." Rick said taking out his guns.

" And what regular plan would that be?" Mariana asked.

" Oh, just barging in, guns blazing, and maybe getting someone shot in the ass." Rick said with a laugh. Evy laughed too. Everyone looked at them.

" Oh, its ah…you had to be there." Evy finished.

"Mmmm!" Malik muttered.

" Oh, sorry Malik, we kind of forgot." Mariana said and she went and freed Malik.

" Ok, so let me get this straight…I'm basically a distraction once we get to him right? Just running, screaming, stuff like that, while you all do your thing?" Malik asked.

" Whatever makes you more confident." Rick answered.

" Alright, then I'll do it, on one condition, I get to take whatever I find after this is over!" Malik demanded.

" It's a deal, but just remember, whatever you take, the outcome is on you and you do it alone." Ardeth said.

" Yeah… I am definitely thinking about retirement!" Rick said in almost a serious way. Evy looked at him with a look that said "That will be the day."

" Alright then, lets go." Ardeth said, and they continued on to the " gates"


	15. The Final Battle

****

The Final Battle

As everyone reached the gates, they saw the guards coming at them. Rick quickly jumped off his horse and pulled out his guns. Mariana did the same. Ardeth also jumped down, sword in hand. Evy got down and pulled out her sai's from her pack. 

" Jonathan get back." Evy said as she twirled her sai's and got in a defensive position.

" Right." Jonathan said and took Alex.

Rick and Mariana began shooting the guards that were coming at them. Ardeth and Evy were behind them to take on any of the men, that might get past Rick and Mariana. They began fighting.

Jonathan and Alex, stood back a short distance watching the others fight. Meanwhile, Malik had gotten of her horse, and began to curse up a storm at the guards. She then began fighting some of the guards that had slipped past Ardeth and Evy. She punched every one of them square in the jaw. 

" You stupid bastards! You aren't going to get out of this one!" Malik yelled as another one fell to the ground.

" This is my chance to avenge my brother and make good use of myself and you stupid idiots aren't going to mess it up!" she yelled again.

Meanwhile, Rick had ran out of bullets, but didn't even bother reloading, he just began to punch as more guards came running at them. Mariana on the other hand, had been using a combination of physical fighting and guns. Ardeth had lost his sword, but quickly remembered that he had the Thompson on the back of the horse. He went and grabbed it and began shooting. Evy took a quick glance to make sure that Jonathan and Alex were alright. She realized there wasn't much of a chance that anymore men would get to her, seeing as how Ardeth was now shooting up a storm. She looked behind her to see Malik at work, searching all the bodies she had dropped. Evy turned back around and got back in the defensive position just in case. Mariana quickly glanced at Ardeth to make sure he was ok, and seeing the smile on his face as he used his favorite weapon, she began to fight again, by O'Connell's side. After a few more minutes of fighting, the last guard dropped to the ground, and as he hit the ground, Malik began screaming with delight.

" I found it! I found the scroll!" Malik yelled pleased with her find.

Everyone but Rick and Ardeth, who were still making sure no more guards were coming, ran over to Malik.

Mariana grabbed the scroll and opened it. Evy joined her and they both began to look it over.

" Those stupid idiots actually ran into battle with it!" Malik said, again still pleased.

" Well, turns out your hobby has finally made good use." Rick said as he and Ardeth joined them.

" It's a profession! And thank you." Malik replied.

Evy and Mariana were still looking over the scroll.

" Well?" Rick asked. "Is it the right one?" 

" Yes." Evy replied, then looked at Mariana.

" Good. Then lets go do what we came here to do." Rick said in his very serious voice as he began to walk to the temple. Everyone followed but Evy and Mariana.

" Do you think we will need this?" Mariana asked Evy.

" I don't know." Evy said. " But we can't let Kurai get a hold of it can we?" Evy answered.

" No…um by the way, what is your plan?" Mariana asked.

" To do what ever possible to keep my family alive." Evy answered.

" Oh…I thought there might be more to it than that." Mariana said.

" So what if there is?" Evy said with a little bit of a grin. " I mean, you obviously have a plan too, so maybe our plans might work together, even though we don't know what the other ones plan is." Evy said.

" Yeah…I hope so." Mariana replies as they began to follow the others inside.

Inside the temple, the only light was by torches, and there were few at that. Rick and Ardeth were in front cautiously looking around. They stopped short of a door, that seemed it would lead to a main chamber. 

" Alright…this is it." Rick said. " Malik?…Malik?!" he yelled in a whisper.

" Right here." she said making her way to the front.

" You know what you are doing right?" Rick asked

" Yes… running around, screaming, cursing, making fun of the jerk so he will come after me right…while you two try to get him from behind." Malik said looking at Rick and Ardeth.

" Good… Jonathan?" Rick said.

" Yes?" Jonathan said 

" I want you and Alex to stay out here, where you aren't in danger." Rick said.

" Dad…" Alex started to argue.

" Alex, you are staying here! Don't make me tell you twice." Evy said sternly. Alex took notice that his mum still had her sai's in hand.

" Alright." Alex said quietly.

" But, what it there are more guards?" Jonathan asked.

" Then take this and shoot them." Rick answered as he tossed Jonathan a pistol.

" Alright then." Jonathan said happily looking at the gun.

Evy and Mariana looked at the men. Mariana still had the scroll in hand.

" You two.." Rick started.

" Are coming in too!" Mariana interrupted.

" Yes I know that. But, you two need to stay out of the way. You guys just back Malik up if she needs it." Rick finished.

" Alright." Mariana said as she took a quick glance to Evy.

Evy looked back and took the look as " We wont do anything, unless we need too, then it will get ugly." she then smiled at Mariana.

Rick opened the door. Inside the chamber, was even less light. He and Ardeth walked very slowly, looking around the room.

" So…you have made it here." came a familiar voice as the real form of Kurai stepped out of the shadows into what little light there was.

" Yeah…and its bad for you!" Rick said angrily.

" We shall see." Kurai said standing still looking about the ones in front of him.

" Ah…so the women have joined you again…bringing them back to their dooms…you call that love?" Kurai said looking at Mariana and Evy.

" We came on our own…to fight with them…to kill you!" Mariana said. She had now hidden the scroll in the back of her robes.

" What would you know about love anyway?" Evy said.

" I know enough." Kurai replied.

" Do you? Is that why Anuck-su-namun loved your brother? Because you knew enough?" Evy said.

" Or was it because you didn't know enough?" Mariana added.

" That is not true." Kurai snapped.

" Really? Well, at least your brother was trying to take over the world for his love." Evy said. " You are doing it without love…maybe that was your problem." Evy finished.

" You watch your tongue! You know nothing of these things!" Kurai yelled.

" Oh, you're wrong… she knows more than…what did you call it? Enough." Rick said with a grin.

" Hey you stupid jerk!" Malik yelled from behind. " You wanna yell? Yell at me… cause I think you are a loveless… idiotic pile of goo!" Malik yelled

" Stupid…fool." Kurai said as he turned towards her. 

Mariana and Evy quickly ran off to the side… to where they could keep an eye on Malik. Rick and Ardeth began to cautiously come towards Kurai.

" Hey I bet you like fire!" Malik said taking a torch out of its holder and began to lunge it back and forth at Kurai.

" I would stop that if I were you!" Kurai yelled.

" Nah… I like playing with fire…you know, I think it would be neat to see you on fire…wanna try?" Malik said as she lunged the torch at him again.

Kurai knocked it out of her hands.

" Well, not much of a experimenter are you? Well, I think you are a scared stupid nothing that is jealous that his brother has it all and you have nothing…but…well, face it, you don't even have a real body, even your brother has that!" Malik tormented. 

Those words struck a nerve. Kurai lunged at her, but Malik ducked out of the way, and Kurai hit the wall.

" Oh now look, now he's trying to go through walls…sch…what a dumb bastard." Malik said laughing.

It was working… Malik was distracting Kurai. He was going after only her…almost to the point where Kurai had forgotten about Rick and Ardeth.

Evy and Mariana watched as Malik ran around sticking out her tongue and making comments.

" You know…this could get ugly really quick." Maraina said.

" I know it can." Evy replied.

While Kurai was chasing Malik around, Rick and Ardeth had gotten closer. They were just about to jump him when he turned around and hit them both and they went flying into the wall.

" Ahh!!" they both screamed as they flew through the air and hit the ground.

" Hey you big nothing! Over here!" Malik tried.

Kurai was done with her…he had now realized she was nothing but a distraction…now it was time to kill them.

Malik ran over to Mariana and Evy, who now were looking worried.

" I don't think he wants to play with me anymore." Malik said.

Evy and Mariana did not reply. They just watched as Rick and Ardeth began fighting Kurai. 

" Stupid fools…you think you can kill me?" Kurai said as he threw a punch at Rick, who ducked. Kurai, who for some reason had just been going after Rick, didn't notice that Ardeth had snuck around behind him. Ardeth took out his machete and swung. 

Evy and Mariana watched in horror as the blow hit Kurai, but made no effect. Kurai picked Ardeth up and threw him at Rick who tried to catch Ardeth, and they both fell to the floor.

Kurai started laughing, laughing at the two forms moving about in front of him.

For a split second, Evy's eyes made contact with Rick's. The look she got back was not good. She could tell Rick was getting weak. She could see his strength to fight was becoming less. The look he gave her said " its useless the way he is.". Mariana was struggling…struggling not to run out there and throw herself at Kurai…but Ardeth quickly gave her the look that said "Don't do it.".

" I have had enough. You fools have interfered for the last time." Kurai said as he stuck out his hand.

All of a sudden, Rick and Ardeth were in the air.

* What the?* Rick thought. 

* He has powers* Ardeth answered.

Rick looked at Ardeth astonished… he had answered him through their minds.

Evy and Mariana got wide eyed as Rick and Ardeth, by a force un known, but from Kurai, sent them flying across the room.

" He has powers?" Mariana said in shock.

Evy didn't answer. She was being torn apart as she watched her husband being thrown about the room, getting weaker every time.

Rick and Ardeth hit the ground. This time they couldn't get up. Kurai stood above them. He pulled a sword from the wall. 

" You are done." Kurai said.

Evy seeing this moment…tried to think of everything…then she realized.

" The spell." Evy remembered.

" What?" Mariana asked.

" Just be ready to read the scroll." Evy replied.

" Good bye O'Connell!" Kurai said lifting the sword up in the air.

Rick didn't look at the sword, he looked at Evy. He wanted one last look of her. That was all he wanted. Ardeth was watching in horror.

" Cadish Mal, Cadish Mal!" Evy yelled.

Kurai stopped… he turned to look at Evy. Rick recognized those words.

* She's turning him mortal* Rick told Ardeth in his thoughts.

* Yes…and Maraina is getting ready to read the scroll… prepare your eyes my friend.* Ardeth answered.

Kurai started running towards Evy, but Malik jumped out in front and started hitting him… so Evy and Mariana could do what they needed.

" Para duce! Para duce!" Evy finished.

Kurai's eyes widened at the end of those words. He then saw Mariana reading the scroll.

" Yat to ay, sek-re-ouk-a-nok, aran-tar-a-rentar!" Mariana chanted. 

Kurai started running towards Malik then, realizing what was happening, but just then he saw the chariot…then he saw his soul…his immortal soul leaving him. He looked back to Mariana and just then the blinding flash came about the room.

" Ahhh!" Kurai was yelling.

" Hurry! Get him while he is blinded!" Both Mariana and Evy yelled.

At this, Rick and Ardeth got up and ran to Kurai.

" Tell your brother hello for me!" Rick yelled as he took a sword and stabbed Kurai.

" Ahhhhh!" Kurai yelled in pain. He swung trying to find O'Connell, but couldn't because of the light.

" This is for Mariana!" Ardeth yelled and swung his machete.

One last cry came from Kurai, then nothing.

The light vanished. Evy, saw a figure on the ground, but it was fuzzy. She focused her eyes, praying it was not her husband. Once her eyes were focused, she saw that it was Kurai. Rick and Ardeth looked at him. Evy and Mariana ran over to them and watched as Kurai disappeared. Rick fell against Evy, Ardeth against Mariana… from exhaustion. The girls sat down, with the men at their laps as they rested.

" Well….looks…lik..e you two were prepared." Rick said breathing heavily.

" Well, It was a last minute thing…" Mariana answered as she caressed Ardeths forehead.

" Huh?" Rick asked.

" We both had our own plan…and it turns out, that our plans worked better together." Evy said smiling at Rick. 

" Well that's good…cause I had no plan." Rick said.

" You never do." Evy said and laughed. They all laughed.

Rick looked up at Evy. He was glad to see her, looking down at him. Her face made him fell secure. It made him feel comfort. It always had.

" My young medji, you did well, I believe you have finally learned patience." Ardeth said with a chuckle. " We should get out of here." he finished.

" And you my master, have forgotten patience, you should catch your breathe first." Mariana said.

Ardeth smiled. He was proud of his apprentice and even more… was proud…to see the face he loved so much.

After a few minutes rest, the came out of the door. Alex and Jonathan were missing.

" Great." Rick said.

They went outside the temple. They saw Malik, with Jonathan and Alex. She looked as though she were teaching them something. Alex looked over.

" Mum! Dad!" he yelled and ran over.

" Hey Alex." both Rick and Evy replied.

" What are you doing?" Ardeth asked Malik.

" OH, I was just teaching them, how to look for stuff." Malik replied.

" No… you keep your filthy tricks away from my son." Rick said in a joking way.

" But, Jonathan is already ruined, so we don't care about him." Evy said.

" Hey!" Jonathan yelled.

" Yeah, I bet Jonathan can teach you how to pick pocket." Rick added.

" You are a pick pocket?" Malik asked.

" Uh…sometimes." Jonathan answered.

" Come on, lets get back to the fort." Evy said.

They got on their horses and headed back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey! Just wanted to let you know, there is one more chapter, but this was technically the last real chapter as the next one is just them departing. So stay tuned for the last one. Hope you enjoyed this one.

Nefertirievy


	16. Lost Aquaintances United

****

Lost Acquaintances United

After a long few hours of traveling, they had finally reached the fort. 

" Well, I think its time for some well earned rest." Mariana said getting off her horse.

" You got that right." Rick said getting of his.

" Yes, and I think I have deserved a drink or two." Jonathan said.

" Care to join me Mariana?" Jonathan asked

" No thanks. I'm tired." Mariana answered.

" Ill join you." Malik said.

" Alright then, later chaps." Jonathan said as he and Malik walked away.

" If he gets into trouble, I was in a deep sleep and couldn't hear." Rick said to Evy, who laughed.

" Speaking of deep sleep…" Evy said walking over to Alex's horse.

Alex was sleeping sitting up.

" I'll go and put him to bed." Evy said getting him off the horse.

" Good night Mariana, Ardeth." she said as she walked past.

" See you in the morning." They replied.

" So…I guess you all will be leaving?" Ardeth asked. Mariana looked at Rick for an answer

" Whenever the next boat leaves…I really should think about retiring…" Rick said rubbing his back.

Ardeth and Mariana laughed. 

" When the day comes, it will be well deserved my friend." Ardeth said.

" Well I think I'm going to get some sleep." Rick said. " You should too." 

" We will." Ardeth said. 

" See you all in the morning." Rick said and walked away.

" See ya." Mariana said.

She smiled as she watched Rick walk away. She had succeeded in finding what she had been looking for all along, what she had been looking for almost her whole life. But did she wondered…does he even know…does he even…suspect? She smiled. One thing was for sure, she knew Evelyn knew, and had figured it out way before she even realized it. She smiled. 

" Are you coming?" Ardeth asked.

Mariana was pulled from her thoughts.

" Yes." she answered and they walked away.

" He is sleeping…he didn't even wake up." Evy said sitting down on the bed.

Rick sat down beside her, then fell on the bed. Evy sat and looked at him.

" I tell you…the day we die and hopefully, from old age, the world will be in trouble." Rick said.

" Yes, no one will have the courage to save the world like we've done." Evy said. 

Rick looked at his wife.

" Of course, Alex will." Evy said smiling.

" Yeah, although, he will be more prepared than we ever were, because he has gone through this most of his life, we haven't." Rick said with a bit of a chuckle.

He sat back up.

" Poor kid." he said shaking his head.

" Rick…does…Mariana remind you of someone?" Evy asked

" Well… I don't know…why?" Rick asked.

" Well, its just… haven't you seen that kind of behavior before?" Evy asked

" See, these are the conversations, where I get lost." Rick said at the fact that Evy never fully makes things clear…at least clear enough for him.

" I mean…the…attitude…the stubbornness…the…trigger happiness…you don't see anything?" she asked.

" No…I mean…Mariana…she reminds me… of…well…I don't know…why all this all of a sudden?" Rick asked.

" OH…well, its…nothing…I was just wondering." she said getting into bed.

Rick looked at her suspiciously.

" What?" she asked innocently

" What are you hiding?" Rick asked.

" I'm not hiding anything…don't worry about it…I'm sure you will find out…eventually, when your brain catches up with your ego." she finished.

Rick raised his eyebrow. 

" Alright…I'm too tired to think about it anyway." he said laying down against Evy.

" Were you serious about retiring?" Evy asked.

" No…although, I'm sure I was at one point." Rick answered.

Evy smiled as she caressed his forehead.

" I'm glad your ok Evy." he said.

" I'm glad you're ok…I was getting worried back there when you were flying about the room." Evy said… " Although, it was a bit funny." Evy said and began to laugh.

" Im too tired to get you for that, but just wait till the morning." Rick said and closed his eyes.

Being in Evy's arms relaxed him. Feeling her rub her hand across his forehead made him peaceful. From the day they married, he had always loved being in her arms. He never wanted to be without that feeling.

" Ardeth…think Kurai is gone?" Mariana asked as she leaned up against him.

" I think so…but then again…I thought Imhotep was too and then he showed up and kidnapped the O'Connell's son." Ardeth said with a smirk.

" Well, at least now, if he comes back, we know his weakness." Mariana said with a proud grin.

" Yes, thanks to you my young medji." Ardeth said, hugging her tightly.

" How many times, have Rick and Evy done this?" Mariana asked.

" Well, they killed Imhotep when they first met…then there were a bunch of digs in the middle, but as far as killing people who want to take over the world…this makes the 3rd time." Ardeth answered.

" Hopefully, this will be the last…your last as well." Ardeth added.

" I don't want it to be…its fun…besides, how often can we tell the commanders we saved the world?" Mariana said laughing.

" Not much." Ardeth replied.

" I'm glad you're ok master." Mariana said closing her eyes.

" I am glad you were there to help." Ardeth replied and kissed her on the forehead.

It felt good to hold her in his arms. He was glad she was alright. That his friends were alright. Better…that she was so brave, and had made her way back to him. He prayed she would be safe forever. For he loved is young apprentice.

The next morning, after a well deserved sleep, everyone was standing at the port waiting for the O'Connell's boat to arrive.

Rick and Ardeth were in deep conversation, and Malik and Jonathan, obviously at the bar. Evy, then notice that Mariana was off by herself, and Evy walked over to her.

Evy tapped her on the shoulder.

" You know if your going to tell him you should do it now." Evy said.

" What are you talking about?" Mariana asked innocently.

" Fine, Ill go get Rick and get him over here." Evy said.

She walked over to Rick. The boat had now come into sight. Jonathan and Malik had joined them.

" Darling, I think you need to say good bye to you sister." Evy said with a smile.

Rick turned around and stared in shock.

" What are talking about?" Rick asked.

Evy looked towards Mariana.

" She's talking about me." Mariana answered.

Everyone looked blankly. Ardeth was looking at Mariana and grinned. Jonathan was looking nervous as he seemed to always look during conversations.

" What?" Rick asked.

Mariana took a deep breath and walked over to Rick.

" I guess you would like to know what she's talking about." Mariana asked.

" Yeah, cause I'm a little lost right about now." Rick said looking at Mariana.

" Well, you see, I'm, I am you half sister…are dads are the same, but our mother's are different." Mariana started to explain.

" I know what half sister means…but how." Rick asked. " I don't have any parents." Rick finished.

" Well, soon after you were born, you were given to the orphanage in Cairo, then your dad, married my mom and had me." Mariana explained.

Rick looked at her strongly.

" How do you know all this?" Rick asked.

Mariana took another deep breath.

" Um, dad use to brag about leaving you mum when she was pregnant with you." Mariana said.

Rick bit his tongue and looked at Evy, who went over to him and put her arm around him to comfort him.

" But I didn't like listening to it…so finally I had enough of it and I ran away." Mariana said.

" And I came to Egypt, because I knew you would have been at the orphanage here…I came to look for you." Mariana said.

There was a heavy silence. Jonathan was beginning to back up behind Malik, who gave him a nasty look and he backed off.

" So… you're telling me… that you know my father?" Rick asked.

" I knew him…he died some time ago." Mariana answered.

" So you're my sister huh?" Rick said.

Evy felt Rick's tension loosen.

" Yes.." Mariana said shyly.

" Well…I guess…something good came out of me being at an orphanage." Rick said with a smile.

Mariana looked at him, puzzled. Evy was smiling, she knew what Rick meant.

" Well, I guess I have another trouble maker in the family, which seems to be getting bigger." Rick said with a bigger smile.

Mariana looked at Rick.

" What me or the trouble?" Mariana asked.

" You." Rick answered and smiled.

Rick walked over to Mariana. He stopped and looked down at her.

Mariana got nervous…she didn't know whether he was getting close to talk privately or to hurt her…

" Well, guess that means we will be seeing more of you then huh? Rick said in his gentle voice.

Mariana smiled.

" Yes… I guess it does…brother Rick." she said teasingly.

Rick smiled. He hugged her. It seemed like it was a long time. Everyone smiled.

The boat rang it bell to get on. Rick let go of Mariana.

" Well, you will have to come visit and tell me about my dad." Rick said smiling.

" You bet." Mariana said back.

" Its time to go." Evy said. 

" Right." Rick replied and picked up his bags. 

" Good bye Ardeth, sis." Rick said yet again with a smile.

" Take care my friend." Ardeth answered.

" You're coming too?" Jonathan asked Malik

" Of course I am, London is the biggest jackpot there is, now get on the boat." Malik said pushing Jonathan.

Evy walked over to Mariana.

" Welcome to the family, Mariana.

" Thanks." Mariana said.

" Although, you probably will be tired of it…very quickly." Evy said.

" I doubt that." Mariana replied with a smile.

" I am sorry, the way I was with you when we first met." Evy said sincerely.

" Me too." Mariana said with a smile.

" But, when you come to visit…we can have a rematch…and we will truly see who the old one is." Evy said jokingly.

" I'd love that." Mariana answered. " Till then."

Evy hugged her again. Then walked over to Ardeth.

" Take care of her Ardeth…she's part of the family now." Evy said as she hugged him.

" Do not worry." Ardeth replied.

Evy got on the boat and joined Rick and Alex at the balcony. They waved as the boat started leaving the port.

And as Mariana watched her brothers boat float into the horizon, she asked Ardeth

" Do you think we will ever have another journey with them?" Mariana asked.

" I don't know my young medji, probably." Ardeth answered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the ending to the Mummy: The Scroll Of Life, We would just like to say thank you for reading and helping us feel better about our story. But we would also like to say, we do not own the original characters from the mummy movies, but we do own Malik, and Mariana. Thanks for reading…and there will be a sequel very soon. Hope you have enjoyed our story.

Nefertirievy and Ann


End file.
